


Broken

by Jolynn_Noire, PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Full Reveal, Mental Abuse, Mistaken Identity, Objectification, Romance, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Verbal Abuse, adrien gets his ass kicked, basically All the abuse, blood mention, graphic mention of blood, partial reveal, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolynn_Noire/pseuds/Jolynn_Noire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: He was a doll, the ‘Gabriel’ brand doll. Perfection made for the world to see. He was made to be what everyone wanted, but with the arrival of a Black Cat, his strings were cut and freedom became more than just a distant memory...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Félix Graham de Vanily, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Comments: 58
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

Emilie Graham de Vanily was only eighteen when she met Gabriel Agreste. He was already up and coming in the fashion world, and he had promised her the world. He and her father were business partners. His jewelry line and Gabriel’s fashion line together. 

Gabriel was in his mid-twenties when he slept with her, near his thirties when he married her. They discovered Emilie couldn’t have children, the news devastated Emilie. So much so, her twin sister stepped in, and Amelie Graham de Vanily, was only twenty-four when Gabriel took her virginity and impregnated her with twins.

Gabriel took the youngest, giving him to his wife and paying Amelie a sum of money for both silence and security. 

Adrien Agreste became the new life-size doll of the  _ Gabriel  _ brand. His mother doted on it, dressing it up and teaching it how to be the perfect human as she saw fit. 

Submissive, always doing as was told, never talking back. It was something everyone wanted. Perfection. 

It had one friend aside from his cousin Felix. There was Chloe Bourgeois, she was the mayor and the famous director Audrey’s, daughter. What she said went, and Adrien never said no to her. It wasn’t allowed. Any hint of disobedience was punished out of him. His father only used a belt once on him, the other times, his mother’s disappointment kept him in line. 

He hated to disappoint people. Especially those he loved. 

So, when Chloe said jump, he jumped, and when Chloe said beg, he begged.  She may not have liked him as a person, but having a complaint-less minion was never something she would turn down.

He was resigned to this life, this role. It was the only one he knew. When his mother died, and he was locked away in his room, Adrien was confused. The only time he went out was for his father's company. It was through these small moments outside of his prison, that he saw freedom from his dollhouse. It was at a photo shoot at a park near a bakery, that he saw  _ her.  _

He was drawn to her but didn’t know why. Searching around, he found no one was watching him for once, and he raced to see her. 

Her raven pigtails bounced as she bobbed her head to a tune, her sketchbook in hand as she focused on her drawing. He slowly approached her, wincing when she jumped and screamed. 

“S-sorry,” Adrien yelped, trying to compose himself. He offered his hand to aid her. Blue eyes looked around as if connecting dots. 

“You're Adrien, Adrien Agreste?” She said, her voice calm as she looked between him and the shoot behind him. He winced at being recognized. Would she be another fan, only interested in his name and supposed money? Longing for his body like everyone else. She laughed and his ears rang. It was like bells on Christmas morning. Soft and gentle. 

“Don’t act so scared,” she smiled, closing her notebook and placing a calming hand on his shoulder. She read about the Agreste, studied them. She idolized  _ Gabriel,  _ her inspiration in fashion. She knew of Adrien and his shy attitude, how close he had been to his late mother. He wanted to speak more, but an elderly man crossing the street grabbed their attention, moments later the sound of a rushing car had the two acting. She reached the man first, using her body to take the impact of the ground as she tackled him out of the road. Adrien was busy helping make sure everyone else was alright as the car continued speeding off. 

“Thank you both,” the man smiled as hells clapping on concrete caught Marinette’s attention. Adrien frowned as Nathalie appeared, her face void of most emotion, but her eyes held annoyed anger that made Marinette flinch for her new friend. 

“I-I have to go, bye,” Adrien said before being forced to follow after his father's secretary. 

Marinette watched him leave, her heartbreaking for him. Those lonely green eyes would haunt her. She quickly made herself busy trying to keep from running after them.

“Are you alright sir? My friend and I were worried when we saw that car.” Marinette smiled...

Adrien hung his head as his father chastised him for his recklessness. Forced back into his room, Adrien sat at his desk, only memories of the girl he didn’t get the name of, to keep him company. 

His eyes drifted to a small box on his desk. Something from his father’s line? Reaching out, he opened it, his eyes closing at the bright light before opening them to see an odd flying black thing.

“Are you a genie?” He asked remembering the books he read. 

“Nah, I met him,  _ so overrated!”  _ The thing said, “I’m Plagg, kwami of destruction.” Plagg introduced. Adrien pokes at the kwami and smiled. 

“Cool, so what do you do?” He asked. Plagg smirked as Adrien slid the ring onto his finger. 

“Well, I grant you the power of destruction, I can make you a hero or a villain.” The kwami purred. Adrien nodded as he examined the ring. Power, hero’s, villains. Freedom...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette crossed her arms over her chest as Chloe read and made fun of the note Ivan had just finished. His head was downcast as It’s recipient Mylene was hiding in the corner. 

“Chloe, for once,  _ try  _ to be nice,” Marinette growled annoyed. Chloe looked over and laughed before tossing the note over her shoulder and walking towards her. 

“Dupain-Cheng, I can have and  _ do  _ whatever I want. You know why? Because I’m  _ rich,  _ and  _ you,  _ are not. Bakery girl.” She laughed, pushing Marinette to the side. “And pigtails? That is so elementary school.”

Finished with her tyranny, Chloe left the quiet room. Marinette gently fingered one of her pigtails before hearing Ivan grunt and leave the room. Chloe had once again left chaos in her wake. Marinette shook her head, she couldn’t do anything else right now. Instead, she headed for the bathroom. She could hear Chloe talking with someone in the locker room as she passed and for once, she wished a teacher was brave enough to call out the spoiled rich girl. 

Marinette entered the bathroom and placed her bag on the sink, eyeing her hair.  _ Were  _ her pigtails an outdated look? She thought they looked cute, but then again? Her purse fell, a small box falling out. 

“What’s this?” she whispered grabbing the box. Had her mother put it there? She opened it, dropping it with a yelp as something flew out.

“Hello, my name is Tikki, Kwami of creation,” the kwami introduced, “and I will grant you the power to become Ladybug,” she finished. Marinette was speechless, fear, and surprise making her shiver as Tikki explained her powers and rules. She wasn’t paying that much attention when a loud crash and the school began to shake. 

“What now?” Marinette yelped as she grabbed the sink for support. 

“An Akuma,” Tikki explained, “You have to transform and become Ladybug,” the kwami said. Marinette shook her head.

“You have to become a hero Marinette, you were chosen!” Tikki continued before hiding as the wall was collapsed and a giant rock monster was looking right at her. 

“Mylene,” it growled making Marinette scream as a giant rock hand came towards her. She shut her eyes, waiting for the pain when she felt strong arms grab her and leap her away. 

“Hello Princess, safe and sound now.” the savior said placing her down on the school roof. Marinette looked up at a blonde in a leather catsuit. 

“Chat Noir, at your service,” he bowed, taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss to it. His eyes drifted to the box still clasped in her other hand. He recognized it and smiled more. 

“Duty calls, until next time,” he said leaping away. Marinette blinked as she watched the hero follow after the monster. She looked back down at the box and sighed, placing the earrings in her ears. If that was her partner, she wouldn’t let him down. 

The fight was harder than she thought. Between her partner’s constant flirts, and Chloe’s constant dragging of them, she was ready to give up. 

“Hey, don’t listen to her, it’s our first day, Chloe is mean but  _ you,  _ are a hero. We can save them and restore order.” Chat smiled as he rested a hand on her shoulder. Ladybug smiled before turning to the rock monster and studying it. Both hands held a person. Mylene, Chloe. 

“We could sure use some luck,” Chat said. Her eyes narrowed, did she use her ability now? She only had one chance.

“I’ll cover you, my lady,” Chat smirked, already grabbing his baton. Ladybug nodded before calling her lucky charm. The fight went fine from there, cleansing the Akuma as Ivan and his captives were inspected by the authorities. 

“Well well,” a man in purple with a silver helmet, stood atop the Eiffel Tower, resting on his cane with a smile. 

“I am Hawkmoth, you will give me your Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir, and Paris will be safe.” He called, all cameras focused on the heroes and villain. Ladybug stepped forward, Chat keeping a close eye on the situation. 

“We will never give such power to a villain who causes such problems from innocent people. Chat and I were chosen to fight you. It will be  _ you,  _ who give  _ us,  _ your miraculous.” Ladybug announced before calling her cure. Cheers and claps were chanted in the area as Hawkmoth used the distraction to escape. Their jewelry beeped making Marinette panic. Chat lifted her in his arms and carried her to safety. 

“I’d stay, but you would be too dazzled by my  _ perfect  _ model looks.” He smirked before bowing and leaping away, moments before her transformation fell. 

Adrien leaned against a wall a street over, a love-struck expression on his face. 

“Plagg, It’s her, the girl from earlier,” Adrien whispered. Plagg munched on his cheese. 

“I’ll protect her,” Adrien stages determined. 

“Just remember, you can’t let anyone, not even her know you know her identity. If anyone finds out, she and you could lose your miraculous.” Plagg warned, making Adrien nod. “Also, you again didn’t ask her name.” The small kwami smirked, finishing his cheese as Adrien growled in frustration. He didn’t have her name, but he had her school. A new goal was set before him, he just had to Persuade his father first...


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien’s leg bounced up and down as he anxiously waited for his name to be called. He had asked to meet with Gabriel and -as per usual- Nathalie had to schedule him into the man’s ‘busy’ schedule. Adrien wasn’t sure what his father did in his office all day, every day, but he never had a chance to ask either. He only ever saw the man when Gabriel remembered that they shared the same house, and even then, it seemed to only be on matters involving  _ Gabriel  _ or the carefully sculpted image Adrien was required to live out. This was one of the few times Adrien had successfully initiated a conversation, but getting the meeting was the easiest part.

The blond had spent hours the previous night pulling every accolade and benefit attending the ravenette’s school -Dupont- could grant him. The results of that research were compiled into a stack of papers in his lap.

“Adrien. Gabriel will see you now.” 

His father’s assistant, Nathalie’s voice shot through the silence, causing Adrien’s heart to jump in his chest. This pitch had to sell his father on letting him out of the house, able to be around teens his own age, perhaps even make a real friend.

-

Adrien’s socks made a soft pitter-patter on the hard stone floor as he approached the large door that entered his father’s office, the folder in his hands biting into his hands with how hard he was clutching it. Nathalie opened the door and Adrien felt like he was entering the lion’s den.

Gabriel had his back to the door, his stature stiff and tall as he gazed at the large portrait of his late wife. Adrien silently moved in front of the desk, trying to think about how to begin his request. He needed to be courteous, yet direct.

“What does the doll want?” his father demanded, not bothering to look back at the boy, who was startled by the sudden, aggressive question.

“I want to go to school,” Adrien replied with a start, his eyes growing wide. This wasn’t a good way to start this topic. 

The tightening of his father’s fist behind his back was the only sign that he had heard Adrien’s sudden outburst. Perhaps he could fix this.

“I-I mean, I believe it may be beneficial for me to attend a public school. And I found a really good one a few blocks away from here.”

The silence remained as Adrien caught his breath so, seeing that his father wasn’t stopping him, he looked at his notes as he continued.

“Dupont College is a well-acclaimed school, with high academic scores and impressive extracurriculars. It’s the same school Chloe goes to, and maybe I could make some more friends too.”  _ And best of all, I’d see Ladybug every day.  _ “I think going to this school would be good for me.” He looked up at his father hopefully.

“Good for you?” Gabriel asked, turning around, his face harder than usual. Adrien subconsciously shrunk a little under his harsh gaze.

“Please,” Adrien begged, “I’ll still do all the photoshoots and fashion shows. I just want a chance to be a normal boy-” 

“You are not a normal boy,” Gabriel cut off the younger blond, “You are a doll; one of many objects left behind when Emilie disappeared. Friends and school wouldn’t benefit you any more than taking a derby hat to the movies and buying it a kitten would serve anyone.”

Gabriel watched as the doll remembered its place in the world, a tool to be used. Just then, an idea formed in his mind.

“Leave me. Nathalie will give you my final answer.”

Adrien deflated as his father turned away from him without so much as a goodbye, not that he expected one. He just quietly left, leaving the papers on his father’s desk, just in case. He felt Plagg peeking out of his cardigan as he started up the stairs to his room. 

“Wow, what side of the cave did he crawl out of?”

“He’s just really busy,” Adrien excused, entering his room. He flopped onto his bed, the feeling of dread settling deep in his stomach. His father had basically said no already. Why did he have to wait for his handler to say the same thing everyone already knew.

“That doesn’t explain the ‘object’ remarks,” Plagg replied, before flying over to his cheese safe. Adrien didn’t blame Plagg for not understanding the complications of his relationship with Gabriel- Adrien barely understood them himself.

“Mom wanted kids; Father didn’t. That’s all.”

Plagg phased his head through the door of the fridge, blinking his large eyes at the blond teenager.

“Normal kids aren’t told that to their faces though.”

“Well, you heard my father,” Adrien replied, hugging a pillow into his body, “I’m not a normal kid.”

Plagg watched as his kid broke into silent tears, his sorrow masked behind the large body pillow in his arms. The million-year-old spirit wasn’t a fan of the emotional side of things, preferring action over feelings, but he still felt for the boy he was linked with. He wasn’t the only Black Cat with problems- Plagg knew that they all had to to be able to put up with him and the power they welded together- but it wasn’t so often the soul he was partnered with was so pure, in spite of the life they lived in.

From that moment, Plagg promised to himself and to his kid, that Chat Noir would be a safe place for Adrien. And, while good fortune wasn’t his realm, perhaps he could keep as much of the bad stuff away as he could.

-

The door to the bedroom opened and Plagg ducked back into his fridge. Adrien sat up and quickly wiped away any signs that he had been emotional. The one thing his father told him again and again; “Dolls don’t have emotions.”

The light click of heels indicated that Nathalie had come with Gabriel’s final say on the school matter. Adrien braced himself for the crushing disappointment that his father would bother to listen to him.

“Gabriel has his answer,” Nathalie started, not bothering to look away from the tablet in her hands. “He has made some calls and has enrolled you in DuPont College, starting Monday.”

Adrien almost fell over in his shock. Gabriel has said yes?

“Chloe will keep an eye on you and will give weekly check-ins on your performance,” Nathalie continued as if this reveal wasn’t world-altering for Adrien, “you must maintain a high average to prove the benefits of your attendance. Additionally, your appointments with  _ Gabriel _ will be altered to work around your school schedule, but you are expected to attend every event without failure or complaint.”

At that, she looked up for the first time, noticing the shock on Adrien’s face.

“Are these terms you are willing to comply with?”

“Yes!” Adrien said quickly. He would agree to anything if it let him see  _ her _ again. “Thank you, Nathalie. And make sure my father knows I’m immensely grateful.”

Nathalie gave a nod and wordlessly left the room again. 

“He said yes.” Adrien mused out loud. He hadn’t even realized he was crying again until he blinked and felt the wetness on his thick lashes.

“Most kids aren’t this excited to go to school,” Plagg commented, floating over to his chosen, “But for what it’s worth, I’m glad you’re happy.”

“Thanks, Plagg,” Adrien replied, petting his kwami’s head. Plagg suppressed his purr, floating just out of Adrien’s reach.

“Yeah, well don’t get too used to it.” 

He watched as the teenager moved to his computer and pulled up the Ladyblog, ready to continue his mushy musing of the pigtailed girl.

Plagg rolled his eyes. Why did he get stuck with the endearing dork? 


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette returned to the bakery after the Akuma attack. Greeting her parents, she entered her room, making sure the door was shut. 

“You did amazing today Marinette, I’m very proud of you.” Tikki beamed as she flew around her chosen’s head. Marinette nodded numbly, she had been scared, terrified even. But then there was Chat. He didn’t act scared or anything. He was brave, ready. 

She looked at her hand, the one he had kissed. 

_ Princess,  _

She grinned at the nickname. She shook her head. He had only saved her, nothing more. Plus, he was her partner. They couldn’t know each other's identity, no. She wouldn’t fall for him. Besides, he had only saved her. 

“Marinette, do you have any cookies?” Tikki asked floating to sit on the table. Marinette looked up and then searched around.

“Sorry I’ll go get those,” she said heading downstairs and searching the pantry. She ignored her parents as she grabbed the chocolate chip cookies and headed up the stairs. 

“Here you go Tikki,” Marinette said handing over the small tin. The kwami smiled and thanked her before moving in to eat. Marinette pulled out her sketchbook, thinking of the day she had just had. 

Stoneheart, Chat Noir, Hawkmoth, Tikki, herself. As she thought, she idly began sketching, it started off as small circles before becoming a design of intricate pictures. Characters of herself, friends, enemies. She finally noticed when she saw the eyes she drew -  _ His eyes-  _ so green and bright. 

Crap. 

She shook her head and focused on the other two points of her drawing. Hawkmoth and his Akuma. 

They were her enemy, hers and Chat’s. Was she the right person though? Doubt swirled in her head. A familiar feeling, she was clumsy, she was... she was scared. 

Could she be Ladybug  _ and  _ be good at school? The head has just begun, but apparently the new year brought new problems. 

“I could die, couldn’t I?” She suddenly whispered. Tikki glanced up, her blue eyes like the night sky, a solemn look in them. 

“Many have, yes.” Tikki’s answer did nothing to calm her fears, if anything, it made them grow. If she died, what happened next? Did someone else get the jewels and the cycle repeat? 

“Don’t worry Marinette, you are very talented, I sense good things from you.” The kwami beamed. Marinette sighed as she closed her notebook. Today Chat Noir had helped out, she was only brave because of him. What if that changed?

“Tomorrow is another day,” she whispered, standing up and heading to the balcony. She checked the plants, watering them before looking over at the park. She had met another green-eyed boy there, Adrien Agreste. 

Sheltered, shy, quiet, but so nice and warm. Their conversation hadn’t lasted long. She remembered the sadness in those emerald eyes. It made her heart hurt. Sadness, loneliness. Things she guessed he wanted to hide. But she had always been good at seeing through masks. 

“You should finish your homework and go to bed Marinette.” Tikki said. Marinette nodded before spying a mass of black jumping on the horizon. A smile graced her lips as she watched. 

His joyful yells danced on the wind as he pranced along the rooftops. She leaned against her railing, watching the cat prowl. She didn’t hear the creak of metal or the rusted beams giving loose, she only screamed, when she was free falling forward towards the concrete world below. Her eyes closed, her breath caught. This was it, no akuma, no Hawkmoth to take her out. Once again, her clumsiness would be her downfall. 

“Falling for me princess?” His hold was soft and strong as she was pressed against his chest. She opened her eyes as they landed safely on the street. He still held her as she regained her bearings. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, finally letting her down. Once her feet were on stable earth, she smiled. 

“Saving me again Chat Noir?” She asked, noting how his eyes sparkled with delight. He gave a deep bow, one hand resting against the small of his back, the other went across his chest. 

“Always princess, I’m a hero, it’s what I do.” He said. Marinette giggled, shaking her head. He was bragging, and as they stood there, he was posing, showing off muscles he barely had. 

“So suave mr macho, tell me, do all girls swoon at your  _ cattery? _ ” She asked. Chat blushed at her words, standing straight again. 

“Purrincess, this cat has nine lives, and each as meowvelous as the last, are for my lady.” He proclaimed. Marinette turned, trying to hide the blush he gave her. She took a deep breath before looking at him again. 

“Just put me back on my balcony, then you can take your nine lives to your lady.” She said, proud of the calm way she sounded. His eyes seemed to glow brighter as he easily pulled her against his chest and used his baton to extend them up to the broken balcony. 

“I have brought the princess back to her castle,” Chat beamed as he helped her onto the balcony. He kneels down before kissing the hand he still held. 

“Goodnight then?” He whispered, moving to pull away. Marinette looked away. 

“Until you need saving again,” he was gone before she could reply. Silent and quick as a cat. 

“Marinette are you alright? Lucky Chat Noir came to help you.” Tikki smiled. 

“Not lucky, it just proves I’m incapable of using the miraculous. I’m clumsy and bound to mess up.” Marinette wailed, flopping onto her bed face first. Gah, if Chat ever discovered  _ she  _ was his partner...no, she wouldn’t go there. That humiliation was best a mystery. 

She tried to think of something other than the miraculous, Adrien. Would she ever glimpse the elusive quiet heir again, or had she seen the rare golden bird outside of his cage just this once? 

Magazines and television crews begged for one on one time, but even before the  _ Gabriel  _ brand lost Emilie, Adrien had been a rare sight only glimpsed at events by his mother’s side. 

Marinette sat up grabbing her phone and searching Adrien online. Every picture he took reminded her of a doll. The ones taken before his mother’s death, he looked happy, after though, afters made her feel sad. Those eyes were dull, his poses practiced, his smile forced.

Fake.

The lifestyle of the rich and famous confused her. If Chloe was anything to go by, she wanted to avoid that. No one deserved to look that sad.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien had strived to be on his very best behavior, lest his father change his mind at the last minute, and keep him locked in the cage. If he could make it to Monday, every moment of silence will be worth it.

So, that’s why Adrien was glaring at a pigeon while preparing for a photoshoot on Sunday. His rare allergy to feathers was sensitive enough to ruin the whole shoot if the bird and his multiplying group of friends came much closer. The last thing he needed to ruin his chances to show his father that he could bring value aside from being a living mannequin were some rats with wings.

“Shoo.” he hissed just as the photographer began posing him like the good doll he was. Leg bent, arms draped over it with feigned comfort, fake smile pulling at his lips.

“Okay, Adrien. Now, imagine a plate of warm spaghetti,” the photographer, Anthony, coxed, using his personal view of comfort food to push the model to emote the way he desired. Adrien personally didn’t understand the man’s love for Italian dishes, but he quickly learned what each strange metaphor meant so he could comply without question.

He shifted, changing his pose slightly after every click so the new outfit he was modeling could be better seen by the camera. He looked away from the lens to showcase his side profile when he noticed a familiar set of blue pigtails sitting at a park bench, sketching in her notebook, much like she had been on the day they had first met.

He wanted so badly to go over to her, to perhaps tap into that Chat Noir charisma, and sweep her off her feet just as smoothly as she had done to him. But, the many reasons why that would never happen caused him to merely watch from his distance.

“Ah, this wasn’t intended to showcase young love,” Anthony commented, causing Adrien to look back at the man who was now standing with one hand on his hip, while he tapped his chin with the other. “However…” 

He looked at the direction Adrien had been gazing in.

“Hey, young lady!”

Marinette started at being addressed. She wasn’t expecting anyone to be speaking to her in the mostly deserted park; that was part of the reason she had chosen to do her designing out here.

She looked at the tall lanky man who had called to her, a smile of inspiration lighting up his face.

“Monsieur?” she asked, closing the sketchbook on her lap.

The man walked towards her, his arms moving animatedly with his speech.

“I need a female figure to pose with Young Agreste. Will you be willing to model for a few photos?”

Marinette barely kept her jaw from dropping to the ground. Her, model? She glanced beyond the man to see Adrien, his hand touching the back in his neck in the same nervous tick she had observed from him when they had met the first time. He was dressed in almost all black, save for the lilac-colored overshirt.

“I’m not a model,” she admitted, “And, I’m not wearing anything for a photoshoot.” She gestured to what she had put on before leaving the house: a pink overall skirt that covered a white t-shirt and her pink flats. Her homemade collection, as presentable as it may have been for sketching, would only ruin the image they seemed to have planned for the shoot.

The man seemed to disagree with her objections. “Do not worry; most of the focus will not be on you. However, you may be right about your attire.”

Marinette watched the cogs of a creative mind working behind the photographer’s eyes as he looked her outfit over before looking back at Adrien. Suddenly, he lit up.

“Come with me, Miss…” He seemed to realize that he didn’t know her name, trailing off in speech only as he continued towards the photoshoot.

“Marinette,” the ravenette introduced herself, realizing that there wasn’t much one could do to dissuade when inspiration strikes.

“Marinette, go stand next to Young Agreste if you please.” As she moved to stand next to Adrien, the photographer continued. “Give her your shirt.”

Adrien watched as the ravenette walked up to him, flashing him an unsure but friendly smile. He felt his heart skip a beat. knowing his cheeks were tinted in pink, shrugged the overshirt off, better revealing the plain black t-shirt that had been underneath. He hadn’t intended to draw attention with his gaze, but now she was coming over to him, expected to model beside him. 

When he offered the article over to citizen Ladybug with an apologetic gaze, Anthony yelled out.

“No, no! You look as though you have eaten her spaghetti!” He walked over to the teens and physically moved Adrien’s arms around the girl.

“Give her the shirt. Look at her as if  _ she _ is the spaghetti.”

Ladybug merely blinked in confusion at the analogy. The model, trying to ignore the blush dusting his cheeks, explained in a whisper.

“Anthony very much likes food. I think it might be his love language or something.”

Ladybug gave a laugh akin to sleigh bells at Christmas time; jovial, light, whimsical. Adrien forced himself to be professional as he followed his photographer’s instructions, draping his overshirt over her shoulders.

Anyone that noticed them could tell that Adrien had at least 45 centimeters on her height, but he had never realized just how much larger he was than his tiny partner until she was wearing his shirt like a coat, her head tilted to meet his eyes. 

His little Ladybug...

The loud crack of thunder shattered his bubble, and he looked towards the sound. Despite the previously clear weather, A collection of thunder clouds rolled over the park, protecting a girl inside them; An Akuma.

She threw out her hand, seemingly controlling the weather to her whims and striking billboards and signs of the contest for the new teen weather girl competition.

“I have to go home!” Citizen ladybug said, pulling away from his touch. Adrien opened his mouth to refuse it; his desire to protect her welling up inside of him. 

But she didn’t need his protection. She was Ladybug, his equal in battle.

He just nodded, allowing her to run across the grass towards the bakery she seemed to live in.

Right before she was out of earshot, she turned back to him.

“Stay safe,” she begged before disappearing out of sight.

Adrien shook his head, finding a place to transform himself. If only she knew...


	5. Chapter 5

Chat landed beside his lady, a smirk on his lips. They were in the center of a long main road, Stormy Weather floating just above the ground and pointing her umbrella at them. They braced as a huge gust of wind came at them. Cars and buildings crumbled at the straight line winds. 

“Purrhaps, it's time we blow her away?” he asked as they hid behind a building dodging the huge gusts of wind. Ladybug glared at him before glancing around the corner. Her head whipped back a moment later when lightning zapped at them. 

“Electrifying,” Chat mused, only for Ladybug to growl and glare harder at him.

“Come on, I know where she is going.” Ladybug said, grabbing Chat’s hand. He looked down and smiled at their joined hands. His attention was on their hands, when the streetlamp hit him, followed by the gust of wind.

His hand was out of Ladybug’s as he was thrown across the city. His mind went through several thoughts. The first was ‘what happened?’, the second was that this was kind of fun, the third and final thought as he landed in the Seine, was ‘ow, and shit I’m wet’.

Leather didn’t feel good wet. 

He had to return to his Lady. He vaguely thought he knew where he was going. He used his baton to jump from the water to the roofs. His skin crawled, fully aware he was holding a lightning rod against the weather Akuma. Maybe she wouldn’t find him anytime soon. 

“Hello Paris, I am Stormy Weather, and I’m forecasting rain today!” Well, that answered the question of where he was going: the news station. His lady was most likely there already. He raced towards downtown, calls of his name chanted from below as he neared the television station. Once inside, he noticed how dark it was. His night vision activated, and he found his lady, touching her shoulder as relief filled him. She was alright; she was safe. 

“My Lady,” he barely finished before he was tossed over her shoulder and pinned to the ground. His ears fell flat to his head, his tail spiking in fear as he held up his hands in submission. 

She was panting, her pupils large as she glared around his direction. 

“Kitty?” she called, her voice small and timid. She was still nervous. It made sense; this was only their second fight? Third?

“Meow,” he whimpered. He saw her relax as he sat up and dusted himself off. Was her flipping him over her shoulder supposed to make him feel really  _ hot?  _

“I can’t see a thing in here. Stormy Weather is on the roof. We have to get her umbrella from her. That’s where the Akuma is.” Ladybug explained. Chat smiled as he took her hand.

“Lucky for us, this cat has purrfect night vision and can see in the dark,” he boasted, pulling her towards the exit. He felt her complain for only a moment before feeling her complete trust as she relaxed into his touch. 

They raced up the fire stairs, bursting through the doors as Stormy Weather floated above them. 

“Look what the cat dragged in: a bug,” the Akuma boasted as hail began to pelt down on them. Chat pulled Ladybug against him as he twirled his baton to shield them. 

“So, got any luck, my lady?” Chat asked as Ladybug’s charm fell into her hands. 

“One sec,” she ordered, searching around.

“Alright, but hurry, my arms are getting tired,” he warned, ready to use his own body to shield her from the pelting golf ball hail. 

——————————

Alya Césaire always loved superheroes and magic. She had read all the books and seen all the stories, so when the new miraculous heroes showed up, it only seemed natural for her to cover them. 

So when she saw the weather girl contestant become the newest Akuma, she raced to record it. She wasn’t disappointed when the heroes appeared. Chat Noir’s flirts, Ladybug’s plans. She had lost focus when Chat Noir was sent across Paris. Ladybug was distracted as well, the Akuma taking the moment to send the hero dodging lighting and more strong gusts. 

Alya found herself in the path as the car’s hurdled towards her. She braces herself, unaware of the scream. Feeling the tightrope of Ladybugs yo-yo, she focused the camera. Instead of chasing after Stormy Weather, the hero had chosen to protect her, save her. 

“This Akuma is dangerous, please be careful.” Ladybug smiled once they were safely away from danger. Alya nodded her head, stunned the hero actually talked with her. 

“Did you  _ see  _ that guys?  _ Ladybug  _ just saved me!” Alya squealed into the camera before hearing the Akuma on a giant television screen near the center of town. The news station, of course, that would be where she was going. Alya smiles, she needed to get that scoop. 

The run towards the news center was hell. People crowded around as the weather focused on the tower and not the city. Alya both hated and loved that people wanted to see more of the hero’s, to know more, but that left her out of the crucial filming zone. Rushing inside, she sprinted up the stairs, hearing the battle above. Just as she opened the door though, Stormy Weather became Aurora once more. 

“Oh man, I missed it,” she groaned as Ladybug called on her cure after purifying the butterfly. 

___________________

Cheers filled the air as the miraculous cure fixed everything, 

“Pound it,” Ladybug grinned, holding out her fist. Chat gently rapped his knuckles against her own before their jewels beeped in a warning. He watched her panic before shaking his head.

“Go, my Lady. Stay safe,” he whispered. How he wanted to join her, to dash off by her side. Instead, he had to return to his handlers, pretend like nothing was wrong. Become the obedient doll he was made for. His strings pulled tight like a noose around his neck. 

“I love you,” he whispered to the air. His ring beeped again, sending him towards the alley closest to his home. He flinched as his phone chimed with messages and missed calls. His handlers were looking for him, a reminder of his role. He entered the gates knowing he would be punished for his abrupt disappearance. Nathalie was waiting for him, her cold eyes glaring with disapproval. 

“Mr. Agreste is highly upset, go to your room until he is ready to see you,” she ordered. Adrien nodded as it walked up the stairs to its room, the bodyguard already beside the door holding it open for the doll. Had he ruined his chances, was today the last day he saw his lady?

Plagg zoomed towards the mini-fridge, seeming oblivious to his chosen’s dire thoughts. Adrien sat on the couch, his head bowed and he looked at his folded hands. The first of the tears streaked down his face, landing on his palm before the rest followed suit. May as well cry now, a doll had no emotions...


	6. Chapter 6

Plagg sat on Adrien's desk, watching as his young chosen curled into himself on the sofa, shaking with the sobs that wracked through him. He couldn't understand the kid's fixation on going to school. Still, he did understand the feeling of not having the ability to chose, of being used against your will. Many people had come across his ring, using the power of destruction to cause pain and suffering.

But Plagg was a Kwami, a being that had been around since the beginning of the universe. Adrien was only going to exist for a blink of that time. He sure didn't deserve to have his freedom taken before he even had a moment to experience it.

Adrien was started in his weeping by a small weight landing on his shoulder and a low rumble akin to a cat's purr.

"Plagg?" His question was followed by a hiccup.

"It's okay," Plagg's low voice vibrated with the purrs he seemed to be emitting as his little 'paws' pressed into his chosen's shoulder in a kneading motion. 

Adrien sniffled, brushing away the tears from his face.

"I'm not much of a hero, am I?" He let out a wet chuckle. "I mean, what would Ladybug think if she saw me crying like this..."

The boy resented how weak his voice sounded, how he melted under the touch of the kwami.

"I doubt Spots would judge you too harshly," Plagg commented, stopping his movements to curl up against Adrien's neck. "She's your partner, after all. Besides, humans tend to show their emotions, don't they?"

"My father doesn't," Adrien replied, his fingers twisting his miraculous around his finger. "Neither does Nathalie or my bodyguard." 

"Well, I don't expect robots to have emotions," Plagg grumbled. Adrien sighed.

"Dolls don't have emotions either."

Plagg flew from his spot to look Adrien in the eyes.

"Look at me, Kid." The boy complied, and the feline kwami continued. "I don't like doing these 'feel-good' talks. "He sighed before continuing. "But, you're not just some lifeless prop. You wouldn't have my ring if you were. The Guardian saw more in you. He saw the goodness in you, the hero you would be- with my help, of course."

Adrien chuckled a little, and Plagg held back his smile.

"You're a good kid, Adrien, and we will do great things together. Don't let anyone try to tell you anything different."

Adrien brushed the tears from his eyes.

"Thanks, Plagg."

Plagg looked away. "Yeah. Well, let's try not to make this a daily thing, okay? I don't think my years of causing destruction will make you feel any better. Besides, all this sappy talk makes me hungry."

Adrien used his finger to scratch under the feline's chin.

"But, you're always hungry."

"As I said, you humans are emotional. It's an occupational hazard when paired with one." Plagg looked back at Adrien for a moment.

"I am glad it's you, though."

And with that, Plagg zipped back to his fridge filled with cheese. He had helped his kid enough to prove his point.

He knew what Adrien was asked to do wasn't fair. The kid didn't need the extra stress of a double life when it was clear that his regular life was distressing enough. 

But Plagg didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. This kid needed him, needed someone in his life to watch over him, and made sure that he had a choice in something. 

And, Tikki have mercy on anyone who tried to take him away because Plagg sure wouldn't. He had caused destruction for millennia and wouldn't hesitate to make the extinction of the dinosaurs look like child's play if it meant keeping his kitten safe.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Adrien entered his father’s office, standing at attention behind the chairs as expected of him. Gabriel continued his work unbothered, the silence making Adrien feel sick. Finally, his father looked up, cold grey eyes piercing. 

“A photoshoot requires a mannequin to be present in order to operate. Their mannequin I provided could not be found.” Gabriel began, pausing to look at his doll and expecting it to speak. When silence continued, Gabriel leaned back in his chair, templing his fingers together.

“As part of  _ Gabriel,  _ I expect nothing but perfection from you. Today was a subpar if not embarrassing situation.” Gabriel continued, his voice calm despite the annoyance Adrien could feel fill the room. “My doll needs punishing, doesn’t it?”

Adrien swallowed, his father expected him to ask for the punishment. Swallowing, he kept his face emotionless, the pre prepared speech already on his tongue. 

“Yes father, your doll disappointed you today, it should be punished in a suitable way.” he recited, already tensing as the door opened. He didn’t have to look over to know who entered. His body guard stood beside him, the belt in his hand. 

“I hate to bruise my products, but punishment must be done to insure perfection.” Gabriel said, motioning for Adrien to take position. Adrien stepped forward, his legs weak already. With trembling hands, he began to unfasten his belt. Slowly, he pulled down his pants, the tight black briefs formed to his skin as he bent over exposing his butt to the room. Palms flat against his father's table, his cheek against the cool room, he closed his eyes.

The first smack he kept silent and still, by the fifth, his tears were soaking his face and his backside stung. When the tenth and final smack rang out, a small whimper escaped his lips. Doll’s made no noise.

“Once more,” Gabriel’s voice called out making Adrien tense, he couldn’t stay silent for ten more. Adrien gasped for breath at the end, biting his tongue to keep from dancing in place. 

“Leave us,” Gabriel ordered as the guard nodded and left the room. “That was for leaving a shoot, now, give me the reason for disobeying an order?” Gabriel said. Adrien tried to keep his voice level, but tears choked his speech. 

“I-I heard and A-Akuma, I was scared.” he said. A good reason, others ran, normal people ran away. Besides, he wouldn’t dare mention Marinette, he would see pictures later, but nothing from him. Gabriel narrowed his eyes before sighing.

“How do you expect me to let you attend school, when you can not even follow simple instructions at work?” Gabriel asked, making Adrien’s stomach drop and the pain from his backside disappear. He saw his door closing, the walls getting smaller as the bars sealed him in. 

“Consider the extra ten a warning for next time, I will not be as nice or forgiving.” Gabriel said before dismissing his son. Adrien raced from the room and up to his room. 

“And I can’t cataclysm him or something of his?” Plagg asked as he zipped from the pocket of Adrien’s overshirt. Adrien shook his head as he entered his bathroom, his butt would be bruised, but at least he had school the next day to look forward to. He had his lady to see.

Marinette Dupain Cheng was screwed. Looking down at her backpack, she realized just what she had feared. Physics was a demon.

“I’m sure you ask for help tomorrow,” Tikki beamed. Marinette groaned, her mother was going to kill her. Of all the Asian traits her mother had to continue in France, straight A’s would be her downfall. 

“I need a tutor,” she confessed to her pillow as she face planted onto her bed.


	8. Chapter 8

On Monday morning, Adrien awoke before his alarm stopped its first trill. He hadn’t had a deep sleep- it was always hard to sleep whenever his father’s anger manifested on his body- but the excitement of going to DuPont distracted him from his lashes.

He was going to be something other than a doll, a prop, for a few hours. He was going to see Ladybug. Honestly, he wasn’t sure which one motivated him more.

He made his way through his morning shower, thankfully only limping a little. Just as he was drying his hair, his door opened. He was only wearing a towel around his waist, but since he wasn't allowed to lock his door, this was hardly the worst time Nathalie had walked into. Adrien quickly learned that dolls didn't get privacy.

“Your father wanted to ensure that your wardrobe for today is from this season’s line, ” Nathalie reported, only looking up from her tablet to scan his outfit of choice that lay out on the bed. Like most of his closet, his entire outfit was  _ Gabriel _ , and fitted perfectly to his physique, from the collar of his cashmere sweater to the black trainers by the door. Adrien was just a moving mannequin, after all.

Nathalie continued tapping away on her screen, ignoring Adrien as he started to dress. Between growing up on catwalks and under his father’s microscope, he was used to dressing in front of others.

“As well as your time in school, your father also enrolled you into fencing classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays.” Nathalie continued giving her morning report, “Your language tutoring and photoshoots will be scheduled around them.”

Adrien bit back a hiss as he slid into his tight jeans, even if Nathalie didn't shift her gaze from the tablet. He would draw as little notice to himself as possible before someone changed their mind about letting him go for a few hours. 

As he pushed his head through the slate-colored V-neck sweater, Adrien noticed a black blur phase from his desk drawer to his black book bag. While it wasn't a revelation, the fact that Plagg would be with him all day was an unusual comfort. Even if the creature seemed blase about his chosen half the time, he paid more attention to his desires than anyone else did. That had to mean something, right?

Adrien rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and pulled the bag over his shoulder just as Nathalie finished her report of the daily schedule. School, redo photoshoot from Sunday’s ’oversight’, and then, back to his display cabinet.

“I understand, Nathalie, ” he assured, but the stone-faced assistant seemed unconvinced.

“Gabriel was far from satisfied with your work yesterday. He wanted me to remind you are the face of  _ Gabriel _ to your peers. You must deliver the best possible image of the brand, and stunts like the one you pulled yesterday will be met with drastic repercussions.”

Adrien didn’t need to be told that. The biting bruises rubbing against the clothing he wore was enough of a reminder. 

Nathalie let out a soft scoff at the teen’s subtle fidgeting, reaching over to rearrange his appearance. Once upon a time, Adrien had believed that such contact might have been a display of affection. But as he grew older, he realized that Nathalie only cared about him when she was paid to. Still, he had to force himself to not lean into her cold hand as she pushed her fingers through his hair, muttering to herself about scheduling him a haircut.

After her examination was complete, Nathalie once again glued her gaze to her tablet.

“Off to breakfast. You mustn’t be late for school.”

”Yes, Nathalie, ”Adrien replied, clinging to the feeling of human touch and the excitement of seeing his lady. He really didn't want to be late.

-

Marinette ran through her room, shoving papers and projects in her school bag. 

She had overslept.

Again.

And she was supposed to meet up with Alya before class to run over physics notes before the test.

Before being Ladybug, she was never late; well, never to school anyway. Dupont was across the street after all.

But, with the introduction of her double life came the lack of time to do things like homework and studying between fighting villains, patrolling the city, and doing big things like sleeping.

Oh well. What else was she to do?

Once all of her assignments were accounted for, thanks to Tikki’s less frazzled memory of what was due, Marinette scurried out of her apartment and took off through the bakery, exclaiming farewells to her parents without waiting for responses. 

When she finally made it to the school, Alya already had her hands on her hips.

”Girl, you literally live across the street.”

”I slept through my alarm, ” Marinette defended herself, panting from her mad dash.

Alya rolled her eyes good-natured.

”Well, we don't have much time to review, so I hope you aren't going to fail in Ms. M’s class.”

Marinette only let out a groan in reply.

As the girls walked into the school, a dark van pulled up to the curb. Nathalie looked back at Adrien, whose knee was bouncing with barely suppressed excitement.

“Remember: do not shame the brand.”

Adrien nodded, fighting the urge to just sprint up the steps. But he politely waited for his bodyguard to open the door for him. The teen could make out the slightest movement of a smile on the massive man’s stoic expression. At least someone seemed happy for him.

“We’ll be here at 13 sharp,” Nathalie reminded him just before the door closed behind him.

Adrien gave a wave and made his way into the school. Hopefully, someone could help him find the main office so he could make sure everything was ready for his first day.

“Felix?” a high pitched voice said his cousin’s name, and Adrien’s eyes found the source of the sound.

Chloe Bourgeois looked the exact same as the last time they had seen each other at his cousin’s birthday party a year ago. Back when he was allowed out of the house for something other than work.

The teen pushed that negative emotion aside and smiled at the fellow socialite.

“Hello, Chloe. Actually, it’s Adrien.”

“Oh,” Chloe replied, her smile dropping the moment the mishap was recognized. “I remember Uncle Gabe mentioning that you were joining the rest of the rabble here.”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

”Heh, yeah. He said that I could come here as long as I behave and don't embarrass him.”

”A bit late for that, ” Chloe replied offhandedly, causing Adrien to wilt a little. She continued as if she hadn't spoken at all.

”Well, as much as I wished that I could see my lovely Fe-Fe, I guess you'll do. Sabrina, hand it over.”

At that moment, Adrien noticed a short ginger girl who had been practically hiding behind Chloe. She handed over an assortment of papers to him.

”What are these?” Adrian asked, causing Chloe to roll her eyes. 

”They are my conditions for helping you stay in Dupont. If you want me to give Uncle Gabe beneficial reports each week, you must follow these rules to the letter.”

More conditions for him to follow; more restrictions. Considering how her father had managed to win the last mayoral election, Adrien wasn't surprised at her mastery of capitalizing on her power over their situation.

However, if it was between being Chloe’s pet or being kept in his room, away from anyone and everyone…

”Okay, Chloe.” Adrien conceded, causing her light pink lips to curl in satisfaction.

”Good boy. Now, let's make sure these incompetent instructors haven't messed up your paperwork.”

-

Marinette sat in her seat at the back of Ms. Bustier’s classroom, watching as her peers made their way to their seats, exchanging excited chatter between bench mates. Since she had continued to remain on the top of Chloe Bourgeois’s shitlist for the fifth year in a row, most of her classmates tended to leave her alone to protect themselves from the fallout. She didn't blame them.

The only exception was Alya, but at Marinette’s recommendation, she was sitting in the front row with the cute DJ boy, passing playful banter back and forth. 

Marinette smiled a little. 

”Come on!” the familiar nauseating voice of Chloe carried into the room before she appeared, her unfortunate minions following behind. Marinette puckered her lips at her tacky yellow outfit. Wasn't her mother the most celebrated fashion mogul in the world? 

Marinette returned to her sketchbook, while Chloe directed her ”best friend” Sabrina to sit with her, leaving the boy minion to linger beside the bench. 

”Where should I sit?” He asked, causing Marinette to pause. She recognized his voice.

She looked up again and tried to get a better look at who Chloe has wrapped into her painful black hole of a life.

Chloe, however, seemed not to notice either Marinette or the boy who talked with her.

”I don't know. Why don't you go sit in the back where I don't have to see you, remind myself that you're not Fe-Fe, and feel all depressed again.”

The boy sighed and turned to walk up the steps, like a rejected puppy dog with his tail between his legs. However, when he lifted his gaze to where the ravenette sat, his green eyes lit up.

“Adrien?” Marinette asked as he made his way to her bench.

“I'm glad to see you again.” he greeted, before suddenly getting a bit bashful, ”Would you mind if I sit here?”

”No, not at all, ” she told him, sliding over to make room for a bench mate. He tried to sit with grace, but a wince crept over his face.

“Are you okay?”

Adrien looked up at Schoolgirl Ladybug. Shit. Did she notice his pain from sitting after his father’s punishment.

“I’m fine,” he lied quickly, sifting his focus to his book bag. His partner fell silent for a minute, but thankfully decided to drop her suspicions.

“So, what is the ‘Adrien Agreste’ doing in this school? Don’t you have a fancy private school or legions of tutors?”

Adrien shook his head, thankful for her change in topic.

“Truthfully, I've always wanted to go to a real school.”

”But why here?” she asked, and he bit his lip. He couldn't admit that he chose this school because it was hers.

“Because Chloe goes here…”

That wasn't a full lie anyway.

”Why would you choose to see her every day?” Ladybug muttered under her breath. Adrien glaced to his childhood acquaintance. Sure, she was a bitch, but she was his friend, right?  _ Dolls don't have friends _ , Adrien reminded himself.

His partner seemed to notice the shift in his mood.

“You know, you deserve better friends than her.”

He shifted his gaze back to her and she smiled at him.

“I don't think I ever properly introduced myself. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Marinette, ” Adrien repeated, listening to the letters on his tongue. Her name was as beautiful as she was.


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette tried to focus on the work the teacher was giving, and tried to ignore the blond model beside her. How the sun turned his golden locks almost into a glow, how pale his skin was and how skinny he seemed. 

Actually, it was only now as she stole glances at him and really paid attention, that she began to notice how different he really was from the people she knew. 

His skin was smooth, almost like a doll's skin. The way he carried himself was like he was afraid of something. She tapped the eraser end of her pencil against the book, unaware of the green eyes watching her. 

A throat cleared moments later garnering their attention. Chloe stood with her arms crossed making Marinette sigh. 

“Adrien, what are you doing?” Chloé demanded, a look of disgust in her eyes as she glared at Marinette. 

“You told him to sit back here, it was the only seat available Chloé.” Marinette replied. Adrien smiled, she stood up for him, she was brave even out of the suit. 

“Adrien, this is unexceptable, ridiculous!  _ She  _ is one of the many students listed in your rules to  _ avoid!”  _ Chloé snapped. “Did you even read that pamphlet? No wonder your father keeps you within reach at all times. You’re too stupid you can’t even obey simple rules.” The heiress ranted before tossing back her ponytail. “Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. You should be worshipping me for agreeing to watch you so you can come here.” Chloé continued. Marinette watched as Adrien seemed to wilt into his chair. Chloe was continuing her rant as the classroom emptied. 

“Then don’t watch him, I will.” Marinette said, “that simple.” The anger undertoning her voice made Adrien and Chloe look over. Blue eyes glared into blue eyes, the girls in a silent battle before Chloe smiled.

“Enjoy today  _ Agreste, _ ” Chloe hissed his name. “Your little girlfriend just ended any chance of you staying.” the mayor's daughter marched off making Adrien sigh and hang his head. Marinette noted the sudden solemn look on his face, her heart clenching at the sight. 

“Adrien,” he seemed to perk as she said his name. “I’m sorry if I overstepped.” She whispered. He shook his head, offering her a smile. That smile made her cringe. 

“Come on, we can eat at my parents bakery.” She suggested, but Adrien's sad smile returned. 

“I can’t, my father expects me at home.” He replied. Marinette thought for a moment before smiling. 

“Then if this is your last day,” She stood and curtsied. “It is a pleasure to meet you.” 

Adrien beamed as he stood and bowed, one hand behind his back as the other gently took hers, his lips brushing her fingertips. 

“And a pleasure to have met you my princess,” he whispered enjoying her dark blush. 

Sabrina ended the recording before rushing to rejoin Chloe. 

“But he  _ isn’t you  _ Fe-Fe!” Chloé cried as she paced the entryway. Sabrina slowly approached her, holding the phone out with two hands and bowed head in offering. 

“Fine, I love you~” Chloé cooed before the cell ended and she snatched the phone away. Sabina gave a small yelp as manicured nails scraped against her hands. 

“Perfect,” Chloe beamed as she watched the video. “Uncle Gabriel will  _ love  _ this. Come on Sabrina.” Chloé ordered dragging her follower towards her waiting limo. 

The Agreste mansion was an intimidating fortress. Chloe climbed out of the car and smirked as she entered the home as if she owned it, beside her, Sabrina was trying to make herself small. 

“Miss Bourgeois,” Nathalie greeted her with no emotion. 

“I need to speak with uncle Gabriel, I have news.” Chloé informed as she shoved past the secretary. She didn’t need the lesser help. She entered Gabriel’s office with a smile and held up the phone. 

“It seems Adrien has been busy.” She announced. “Making friends and even... _ flirting.” _ She whispered. Gabriel took the phone and watched its content. 

“And school isn’t even over. I gave it a list of commands but it ignored them.  _ All  _ because of  _ her. _ ” Chloé continued to rant. 

Gabriel watched his doll with the girl, tapping his fingers against the table. Sabrina had also recorded the deceleration the girl had made about watching the doll. 

She knew nothing. 

“I will take care of this. Go home and eat. I will send your pet back more  _ obedient _ this time.” He promised. Chloe nodded and marched off. He would make a note to force Felix to take her on a date for his next visit. 

“Nathalie, inform our toy it’s to return to my office when it gets here.” Gabriel instructed, leaning back and eyeing the phone. 

A potential girlfriend already? That would not do. It seemed his doll needed reminding of who was boss. 

Adrien returned home fifteen minutes later. He entered his father's office nervously. 

“Sit,” Gabriel ordered, watching his living doll obey, trying to hide his flinches. 

“Apparently last night's punishment didn’t phase you.” Gabriel started. Adrien looked up confused as Gabriel showed him the videos Sabrina had taken. 

“So outspoken, a pity she wasted her breath on a doll, a toy, like you.” Gabriel said. Adrien hung his head, trying to ignore the sting of his words. Gabriel put the phone away. 

“Stand,” Gabriel ordered. Adrien did as told, worried what his father would do. 

“Chloe told me you ignored her rules, you disobeyed her. A doll doesn’t disobey Adrien.” Gabriel said as he walked around his desk and towards Adrien. Gabriel gently took Adrien’s chin in his hand, a sad smile on his face.

“So beautiful, so perfect.” He whispered. Adrien closed his eyes, feeling his father's fingertips trace his face. 

“Remove your shoes and socks.” Gabriel instructed, stepping away to grab the switch from yesterday that hid inside the desk drawer. Adrien knew what was coming, he still had scars from the last time. 

He took a seat on the couch and hung his feet over the arm so the soles faced his father. Holding his breath, he closed his eyes. The sting of the switch to his sensitive feet made him scream, the sound echoing in the room and ringing in his ears. 

“You will return to School, and you  _ will  _ obey Miss Bourgeois, and as for the girl,” he paused, letting the switch rest against Adrien’s feet. Blood dripped from his feet, covering the linoleum floor. 

“You can play with her, but, because you choose to play with her, she will also be free to use in your punishments.” Gabriel smiled. Adrien opened his mouth to speak when the rest of the lashes came sending Adrien screaming, the noise seeming to fill the world. 

“Put your shoes back on, you are getting blood everywhere.” Gabriel ordered before returning to his desk. “And clean up,”

Adrien did as told, his tears blurring his eyes as he cleaned his own blood from the floor as blood filled his shoes. 


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette made her way back to school after her break, barely registering the world around her.

She couldn't help it; her thoughts lingered on her new friend. There were so many things about the boy that didn't seem… Normal. But what even was ’normal’ for a teenage model. If she was honest, she expected anyone with status or fame to act like Chloe, self-important, and egotistical.

But Adrien had always been different. He seemed kind, unsure, and… sad.

She thought back to their encounter with Chloe. How he let her berate and demean him. How resigned he was to let someone else control him.

She made her way up the steps, pausing when she heard a car pull up to the curb. A large man got out of the driver’s seat and came around to open one of the back doors.

Out came the boy who had been lingering on her mind. 

The two men exchanged looks that Marinette couldn't decipher before Adrien started to walk towards the school. She smiled at him, but he seemed to ignore her as he slowly walked up the stairs. 

Did he always have such a strong limp?

Wordlessly, she followed him into the school building. 

Adrien didn't look up at her; he couldn't bear to see what she might be thinking of him. He knew he was visibly limping, the sticky liquid in his shoes clinging to his socks and raw soles.

This was the first time his “reviews” were in quick succession; it usually took about a week to wear Gabriel's compassion thin enough that he enforced action. Then again, Adrien no longer lived full-time in the display case. If he pulled at his leash, of course, Gabriel would bring him back into seeing reality.

As Adrien paused at the tall staircase, dreading the ascent, he wondered if it would have been better to be pulled out of school altogether rather than feel like every step was on top of pissed vipers. He was startled by a hand on his shoulder. 

He turned quickly to see Her, Ladybug, Marinette. She stood with a hint of apprehension. 

“Do you need help up the stairs? It looks like you got hurt over lunch…”

Yeah, ’hurt.’ That was a way to put it.

Of course he wanted her help. Well, he wanted an excuse to hold her hand, at least. But Gabriel’s threat echoed in his mind.

_ ”...because you choose to play with her, she will also be free to use in your punishments…” _

What did that mean? Would he hurt her too? Would he make him watch? Make her watch as Gabriel left ever bleeding scars on his doll’s body, proving to her that he’s no more than a prop to use and abuse on a whim.

She didn't deserve to get messed up with anything Gabriel had to offer.

“Adrien?” She asked again, her hand raising to his face.

He pulled away, causing the moisture that was gathering around his eyes to trickle down his cheekbone. 

”I’ll be fine, ” Adrien lied, his voice harsher than he had intended. Why was he even crying? This wasn't new behavior. His father had been treating him like this for months.

Was it some sliver of hope that someone would understand him, actually care about him?

Adrien cursed himself; he couldn't let her in. Keeping her at a distance was keeping her safe from Gabriel.

Marinette watched as Adrien pulled himself up the stairs. He had clearly been dishonest- each step looked like hell- but perhaps he wanted to save face. He was a teen celebrity, after all. So she just watched him, keeping a respectable distance while making sure he wasn’t going to fall back down to preserve his dignity.

The walk to their next class was silent, almost awkward. It was as if both of them had words in their mouth, but didn't want to share them for fear of overstepping. They were practically strangers, after all.

When they reached their destination, Adrien forced himself to stand straighter as he passed more clustered groups of their peers. He was his father’s walking mannequin. Mannequins don't feel distressed. They just model their clothing and don't draw any extra attention to themselves.

He knew Marinette lingered behind him, but he forced himself to ignore her presence.

In the doorway of their next class, Chloe was talking to Sabrina. Adrien timidly approached them, bowing slightly.

”I'm sorry for my behavior earlier, Chloe. I promise it won't happen again.”

That caught the blonde’s attention. She patted him on the head.

”Glad to see that you've remembered your place, Pet. Now come on. You're gonna sit with me this class. I need to ensure you take decent notes so I can get a passing grade in this class.”

Adrien followed her into the classroom, noticing Marinette’s barely veiled disgust out of the corner of his eye. He didn't blame her. He was sickened by his life too.

Suddenly, a crash sounded from somewhere on the first floor, followed by blasting and screams.

An Akuma; just what they needed today.

Chloe pushed through Adrien and Sabrina on her quest for self-protection, causing them to stumble and fall to the ground. How heroic.

Adrien struggled to get up while every nerve begged him to stay put on the floor. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm, helping to support his weight.

“Everyone needs to get into the classroom and keep themselves safe, ” Marinette said, Ladybug bleeding through her words. As Adrien stood up, he winced at his own comparison.

“I can't get locked in the room, ” he told her, causing the ravenette to pause.

”What? Why not?”

”Um…” He looked around for an excuse, ”I have to use the bathroom.” 

Well, it's not like his dignity was worth much anyway. 

Marinette gave him an incredulous look. 

”Really? Right now?”

”Yes?” He replied though it came out as a question. 

She glanced at the bathroom door a few feet away and then back at him.

”Fine, but don't leave the bathroom until after the fight, okay? It's dangerous with akumas around.” 

He gave a nod before leaving to go into the washroom, hearing her go off to transform herself. She seemed to care about his well being, helping him to his feet, wanting to ensure his safety. He shook his head. She's Ladybug; of course, she cared about people’s safety.

He locked himself in the washroom, pulling Plagg from his Backpack. The kwami hadn't spoken to him after his meeting with his father at Lunch. 

Yet another being embarrassed by his tragic existence.

”Come on Plagg, ” Adrien coaxed, ”We have got to help Ladybug.”

Plagg shook his head. 

”What’s the human term? Oh yeah- Hell no. We’re sitting this one out.”

”Oh come on, ” Adrien rolled his eyes, ”I'll feed you after it's over.”

The black cat looked his chosen, revealing the blurred coating over top of the large green orbs.

”Stay put and take care of yourself for once. I will not lose another kitten just because you don't have a shitty home life and no self-preservation. Now we will stay put and take care of the wounds caused by the villain in your life that Tikki’s magic won't cure you from.”


	11. Chapter 11

Ladybug gasped as she dodged yet another beam from  _ Angst Tea, an akumatized  _ Marc. She glanced around for her partner, this was taking longer without him, and so far because of that, half of Paris was living an angst filled day. 

“I have to help her Plagg, I’m her partner, this feels wrong.” Adrien hissed as he hid in the bathroom watching Alya’s stream on his phone. The first aid kit was empty beside him. Plagg rested in his hair saying nothing. He was in pain, the bandages on his feet pink from his blood. He hated to admit the kwami had been right though, he could barely stand, let alone help his lady. 

He flinched when Ladybug hit a wall. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to force himself to stand. 

“Adrien,” Plagg warned. Adrien shook his head, throwing himself against the sinks for support. 

“My lady needs me,” he gasped through the pain. Plagg shook his head, zipping to circle his chosens feet. 

“You can’t stand, you would be more a burden than help now.” Plagg explained. 

“I can’t heal like Tikki, but my purring will help soothe.” The kwami said softly as he laid against the two feet and began purring. Adrien was resigned, as he watched the stream and let Plagg comfort him. 

Ladybug panted as she hid behind a wall, her lucky charm in her hands. Nothing was connecting, no dots to sync together. She wanted Chat Noir, with him, she could have more time to actually look around her. Not to mention he calmed her. It seemed silly, even to her, but his first impression on her, even before she put on her earrings, it was magic. 

Yes, he was a flirt, but he was also caring and protective. A prince.

She shook her head, now was not the time to think of her missing partner...

———^^^———

Nathalie clicked away at her computer as Chloe glared at the auburn colored hair of the Italian across from her. The heiress was unimpressed with the horrid attempt at what the  _ creature,  _ had called fashion. 

“Chloe, such a face as yours should not be in such a look of disgrace.” The calm voice made the blondes heart race as a soft hand gently tilted her face upwards. Felix was smiling down at her, really it was a smirk. 

“Fe fe!” Chloé cried as she lunged up to hug him. He gave her a la baise before turning to the new girl and extending his hand. 

“Apologies for her,” he began in a businesslike voice, “Lila, my uncle explained the situation, welcome.” Chloé exchanged a confused look before placing her head on the boys shoulder. 

“I was excited to help! The name  _ Gabriel,  _ is one of power, to hear something is trying to take that away.” Lila gasped, her tone as fake as her in Chloe’s opinion. Felix took it in stride, smiling as he nodded at her words and took a seat beside where Chloé had been sitting. 

“It makes me happy to know such a kind person is willing to aid us control our stray pet.” Felix commented as Chloe held his hand.

“Yes,” Chloé added, unwilling to stay silent. “ _ It,  _ and  _ her,  _ have shown signs of disobedience.” Felix squeezed her hand, reminding her of her station in this situation. Chloe went silent, just as the door to Gabriel’s office opened. 

“Mr. Agreste’s business is over, he will see you now.” Nathalie said to the three. Felix led them inside, Gabriel Agreste sat behind his desk annoyed. Chloe had never seen the man so haggard looking and it scared her. 

“Thank you for coming, and miss Rossi, I see you have made it despite your parents business.” Gabriel smiled. 

“Of course, anything to help the Agreste.” Lila glanced at Felix with a smile. 

“Then we shall move ahead with the meeting. It has been brought to my attention that the prized Agreste doll has started to believe it has a brain. A girl has put in its head, notions of  _ love.”  _ Gabriel began. He leaned back and templed his fingers. 

“Felix has agreed to come here and help distract the girl, Chloe, Lila, your job is to reign in the doll and train him again. I don’t care how you do it.” Gabriel stated. 

“Of course, we will get Adrien back here and loyal once more.” Chloé beamed. 

“And I will take care of the girl.” Lila promised. Felix eyed the time before clearing his throat. 

“Chloe, you need to return to School, and remember to keep this meeting silent.” Felix reminded her. 

“Of course my love.” Chloé beamed before excusing herself. The group waited for her to leave, before continuing the conversation. 

“Felix, you are aware of the promise made to miss. Rossi.” Gabriel said. Felix nodded his head, his look bored. Lila smiled wider as she leaned against the teen. 

“First Chloé, and now Lila, am I only seen as a boy toy to pass around?” Felix finally asked. Gabriel smiled, softly, standing up to caress the boy's face. 

“My boy, you are my son. I only want the best for you.” Gabriel said, ignoring the girl in the room. Felix smiled, Gabriel was not a De Vanily, but this man would not drag the name through mud as his true father had. He loved his wife. Gabriel was someone Felix looked up to. 

“I will give you all the options.” He promised. 


	12. Chapter 12

Angst Tea powered up their beam, shooting the bright light at Ladybug. The spotted hero dodged successfully, causing the doom and gloom to collide with the wall behind her, changing the naturally sunny tan stones into a dull grey. Her eyes continued to scope the gym they were fighting in. 

Most of the students and staff had cleared out of the line of fire, many of them reduced to tears and shaking due to being hit by Marc’s beam. Unfortunately, her feline partner had also failed to make an appearance. She hoped that he was alright and on his way.

”I will show them all what it's like to deal with emotional distress!” Angst Tea exclaimed, “Then they will think twice before bullying me into a mental breakdown!”

The Akuma started to form another depression beam and Ladybug prepared to call her lucky charm. Suddenly, the front door to the school opened, revealing a group of teens sneaking back into the building from skipping class. 

Angst Tea shifted his target to the students, who froze when they noticed what they had walked into. The two girls both let out a scream, clinging to their male friend’s arms. Ladybug leaped into action, running herself into Angst Tea and throwing off his shot. 

Angst Tea hissed in frustration before quickly hitting Ladybug off of them. She rolled into a crouch, her hand on her yo-yo. 

_ It would be great for Chat Noir to show up any minute now… _

Adrien’s knee bounced as he leaned against the wall, eyes still glued to the distanced footage of the Akuma and his partner going back and forth. His lady needed an edge; she needed help. But Plagg had made it clear that he refused to let his chosen into the battle, deciding instead to curl his small body around the teen’s ankle and glance up whenever Adrien shifted himself. They lingered in silence, save for the live footage from the Ladyblog and Plagg’s gentle purrs. They both knew Adrien could just call out his claws and Plagg would have to obey his request, but something stopped the teen from saying the words. He wasn't used to having someone looking out for his well being, at least not without ulterior motives.

Plagg didn't seem to want anything out of Adrien other than his cheese, and anyone could give him that. Maybe it was his desire for significance, but it seemed like the sarcastic cat’s vigilance of him was more affectionate than merely just maintaining a source of food.

A crash could be heard through the bathroom door. Ladybug had been caught in Angst Tea’s beam, causing her to be pushed back into the wall behind her. He struggled to put his full weight back onto his bandaged feet, causing Plagg’s purr to evolve into a light growl.

”Kid…” he warned, but Adrien cut him off, his mind racing in panic.

”She got hit, Plagg! She’s hurt because no one is there to help her!” 

”Even with my help, ” The black cat argued, flying up to meet his chosen’s line of sight, ”you're not fit to fight, physically or mentally.”

“Then, shouldn't someone else be Chat Noir?” Adrien asked, the real meaning of the question landing like a heavy fog on the pair. Adrian didn't want to stop fighting, but if Plagg was going to continue to stop him from suiting up, perhaps it was better for Marinette and Paris if he stayed out of the way.

Plagg’s large green eyes shot through the teen, before looking away with a sigh. The being muttered something in an ancient tongue before looking back at Adrien.

”I'll go help her.” When Adrien opened his mouth to say the transformation phrase, Plagg rephrased.

”Ill help her myself.”

”You can do that?” Adrien asked, his eyes widening.

”We aren't supposed to, ” Plagg admitted, his tone slightly bothered by the restriction, “After that event in Pompei, it was decided that us kwamis are a bit too powerful without someone using our Miraculous and reigning us in.” He shook his head with a small smirk, ”But, I don't think Sugar Cube will mind too much.”


	13. Chapter 13

Ladybug winced as she pulled herself from the rubble. Angst Tea’s beam made a direct hit, her body and mind feeling the effects. 

“Crap,” she needed Chat. She took a quick glance around, trying to find her partner. 

_ He isn’t coming, _

_ He hates you, _

_ Everyone hates you _

_ You failed them _

_ Failed him _

_ Failed the city _

The voices echoed and clawed in her head. Angst filled thoughts invading her. She leaned against a crumbled wall, her eyes screwed shut. 

“Stop it, stop it,” she chanted through gritted teeth. Her self doubt building under the influence of the akumas magic. 

_ So clumsy _

_ Always leaving your friends _

_ Unreliable _

_ Worthless _

The voices continued, growing louder and more frantic as she clawed at her head, her hair falling from their pigtails as she fell to her knees. Tears welled in her eyes, her mind agreeing with the voices. 

Her head shook, trying to will herself to ignore them, to finish the task, but she couldn’t. 

_ Weak _

She was weak. She didn’t deserve to be Ladybug. She didn’t deserve to be with Chat. 

“You're not weak Ladybug,” Plagg said as he floated before her. Ladybug looked up, her blue eyes wide behind her mask. 

“Chat can’t play today, but don’t worry I came to help.” The kwami of destruction continued. Ladybug blinked, forcing herself to distract from the voices. 

“Did he get hit?” If he couldn’t fight the voices, how could she? Plagg zipped against her cheek and purred, quieting the voices. They were destructive thoughts, within his domain. 

“He wants to help you, he has been watching the fight on that Ladyblog. You need to finish this before my kitten decides his life is less than yours.” Plagg explained. Ladybug blinked with worry, grasping her yo-yo to her chest.

“I’ll distract him, you use Sugarcube power to finish this. I need cheese and my kitten is too worried about you to give me any.” Plagg said lazily before zipping away. 

The voices returned the moment he left. Screaming, commanding. She called for her lucky charm, catching the object as it fell from the sky. 

A pencil. 

Looking around, she formed a plan. She knew where the akuma was, she knew the magic object. With Plagg’s help, then this fight would be over in no time and she couldn’t wait for that. 

_ You can’t win. _

She hated this akuma...

Plagg growled protectively as he distracted the akuma from

Ladybug. He didn’t dare use his raw power, he wasn’t ready for that talk yet. 

The kwami could feel the anxiety and negativity the akuma created, the destruction that plagued it. 

The object was broken, taken by a successful Ladybug while the akuma had been focused on Plagg. A white butterfly floating from her yo-yo before Plagg was at her side. 

“Congrats Ladybug, you did great.” Plagg smiled, purring loudly as she scratched between his ears. 

“Give a message to Chat for me please,” Ladybug asked as they leapt to a rooftop nearby. Plagg hummed as he waited for her to gather her thoughts. 

“Meet me at the Eiffel Tower tonight,” she whispered. Plagg nodded as she ran away. He was worried, would his kitten be able to make it? Adrien would definitely attempt to go. 

Adrien made his way from the bathroom and into the locker room. He hated it, but he had to go home. His shoes were stained inside from his blood. The sounds of the fight echoed all around him, both outside the school and on his phone, and yet no one had come or called on him. 

_ No one from home.  _

Plagg promised he would take care of his lady, and he was comforted by that. But he was injured and as much as he denied it with Plagg, he needed help. Closing his eyes, he pressed the highlighted name on his phone, ending the fight stream and calling Nathalie. There was no answer, he grew both frustrated and scared. Had something happened? Had the akuma gotten to them?

By the time the fight ended, there was still no answer or reply from his father or his secretary. 

“What are you doing kid?” Plagg demanded as he floated to sit before his chosen. Adrien looked away, taking a seat on a bench. 

“I’m going home, my feet hurt,” Adrien whispered softly. Plagg sighed as he nuzzled against his chosen. 

“Stay, if you leave, your father will never let you come back.” Plagg reminded him, “I will heal you as best I can for tonight.” His chosen needed something to look forward too. 

“Tonight?” Adrien asked, confusion in his green eyes. Plagg fought back his smile. 

“Cheese first, then I have a message from your bug,” the kwami replied, enjoying the wide grin that over came his chosens lips. 


	14. Chapter 14

With the Akuma taken care of, school seemed to proceed as usual. Unfortunately for Adrien, his struggles to slip into his bloodied sneakers caused him to enter his class mid-lecture.

“I'm sorry, ” he apologized, unable to meet anyone in the eye as the sudden silence his arrival had caused filled the room. The only sound was the dragging footsteps of red-tinted converse as the teen walked to where he knew Chloe was seated. As much as he disliked being forced to sit with Chloe, he was glad she sat in the front row.

He stopped, though, when his downcast eyes caught a pair of impeccable black dress shoes. His eyes drifted up the pressed dress pants, black button-up, and finally landed on the mirror image of his own face. Well, it would be, if Adrien’s eyes weren't lined in red.

“Ah, hello, Cousin, ” Felix said, his London accent prevailing through his fluent French.

As soon as words were spoken, the students around them seemed to break into whispers. Adrien noticed bits and pieces through his startled thoughts. 

_ “Holy shit. They look like twins!” _

_ “Wait, he is a different guy?” _

_ “I thought Agreste just changed during lunch.” _

“That’s enough, ” barked the purple-haired teacher, silencing the majority of the speculations. Then she settled her gaze on the doppelgängers.

“Now, what is going on here?”

Felix stood up, the picture of posture and control that Adrien yearned to be- particularly as his legs were beginning to quiver from standing in one place.

“I'm sorry, Miss. I’m Felix Graham de Vanily. I’m a new student transferring from London.”

The teacher looked down at her student sheet.

“I only see one new student in my class,” she said, “an ‘Adrien Agreste’.” 

Adrien forced himself to speak through the dryness in his mouth.

“That’s me, Ma’am.”

The teacher let out a breath of annoyance.

“Then sit down and stop interrupting my class with your tardiness. You’re almost as bad as that Dupain-Cheng girl.”

She muttered her second sentence, but Adrien still looked back at the mentioned girl. Marinette was sitting in the back of the class, her blue eyes watching the spectacle he and Felix were causing with curious eyes. 

He felt his posture shrink a little, but he quickly forced himself straight. Felix transferring suddenly meant only one thing; his father wanted to keep more eyes on his son. 

Adrien glanced at Chloe, who rolled her eyes the second her gaze met his.

“Go on, Agreste. Since Fe was sweet enough to endure this school with me, we don’t need the cheap imitation hanging around like a stray alley cat.” She brushed her hand at him, making a shooing motion. 

The comment stung. But, it would have hurt far more if it was unexpected.

Not wanting to remain on everyone’s shit list for causing a scene his first day, Adrien turned to the steps that led up to the back of the room. Even if Marinette didn’t want to sit with him- which he couldn’t blame her for at this point- the bench beside her was the only empty seat left. 

He made it up the first few steps with a grimace hidden under a trained look of apathy, as he absently heard his well-spoken cousin defuse the situation enough with his usual charm and class to offset his own role in the disruption. Figured. Felix could sell a house at the bottom of the Seline to a man afraid of drowning. 

The edges of his vision became blurred, though Adrien wasn’t sure if it was the fear of his future, or the marks from his past leaking through the bandages. He had to keep from drawing any more attention. No one could find out. His father would know- 

He stumbled on a step, but a hand quickly stabilized his gravity. He glanced up to catch Marinette’s gaze. Now that she was closer, her rapt curiosity evolved into concern.

The sentiment both relieved and frightened him.

Her voice was soothing, like when she talked to Akuma victims. “Do you need to see the nurse?”

Adrien quickly shook his head. He couldn’t let someone see him like this. They would notice the lash marks and question his father. He would be pulled from school and punished for bringing a scandal to their name.

Marinette didn’t seem to believe him, but she helped him to her bench anyway. She slid in first, gently pulling him in beside her. He tried to stifle the sigh that emerged when he eased the pressure off his feet. Hopefully, Plagg could take the edge off from inside his bag before they had to leave for their next class.

What neither teen knew was that Plagg had made his way out of Adrien’s book bag and into Marinette’s, where Tikki was sitting, eating her post-Akuma cookie.

“Plagg, what are you doing?” she hissed at him, “What if my chosen catches you in here?” She couldn’t use names; revealing their chosen’s identity was prohibited by both kwami magic and years of tradition. Plagg couldn’t care less for the latter.

“Tikki, this is important.” 

The female kwami tilted her large head. Plagg preferred to call her cheesy pet names accumulated over their millennia of shared history, rather than use the same name their holders would use. This clearly wasn't a social call.

“Ladybug mentioned that you had come to help her instead of Chat Noir. As much as I didn’t want you to just be using your destruction carelessly, I didn’t really expect something to have already happened to your chosen.”

“Something was happening far before I got there,” Plagg replied darkly, before pulling on her nubby arm. “

“Plagg, we can’t just leave-”

“Tik, my kitten is hurt,” Plagg spoke in a pleading voice, “and there’s only so much  _ I  _ can do for him.”

The red bug lowered her cookie. Plagg didn’t have ‘kittens’; not unless they were special. And never in less than a decade of partnership. She took in her partner, his drooped antenna, his pleading eyes. This was serious.

“What happened to him? Is he-?”

“No,” Plagg replied quickly, glancing up as if he could see through the zipper of the pink bag they were hiding in. “He’s stable enough. But, he’s injured.”

“Why didn’t my ladybugs help him?” Tikki asked, causing the black cat to scoff.

“It wasn’t the Akuma that hurt him.”

Tikki ran her nub-like paw over her best friend’s head, bringing out a low melancholy purr.

”How bad is it?” She asked, and from her tone, it was clear she wasn't asking about the physical injuries.

”It’s his father, ” Plagg replied, “The Kid just wants the asshole’s love, but considering the hoops Chat jumps through already, I doubt he'll ever get it.”

Tikki gave a nod of understanding.

Abuse was not a foreign thing to the kwamis; humans had a habit of mistreating others throughout their existence. But, Plagg always took it harder than most of the others. It was his power, his domain being used. 

Wars and Famines were one thing; harming someone that was expected to trust you was another.

  
  


Unaware of the Kwamis’ discussion in her bag, Marinette attempted to appear as though she was focused on the lesson that had restarted after the previous interruption. Truthfully, she was far more attentive to one of the said interruptions.

Adrien hadn’t looked good when she had seen him before the Akuma attack, but now, he looked as though he was fighting Angst Tea alongside her. 

It wasn't until he glanced over that she realized that she had been starting.

He gave a questioning look before quickly looking back at the teacher as if he expected to be caught not paying attention.

Marinette looked back at her notebook, which was filled with formulas that we're far less interesting than the mystery beside her. She wasn't like her new friend Alya, who's journalistic nature caused her to dig into a story until every detail was revealed, but Marinette did want to help people when she could. And, if she was honest, Adrien looked like he needed more help than a steady hand up the stairs.

She flipped to a clean page and started to write a message, taking care to make her messy handwriting legible. When she was finished, she slid the notebook towards her benchmate.

Adrien was startled by the notebook touching his arm and glanced at Marinette, who was pointedly looking forward. He glanced at the notebook between them.

_ “so… You have a cousin?” _

Adrien let out a soft scoff, using his pencil to reply to her message before sliding it back.

_ “Yeah, his name is Felix. He's okay.” _

Marinette read his clean script handwriting, shoving her jealousy of how pretty it was in favor of replying.

_ “He didn't seem that way when he caused a scene earlier…” _

When Adrien read her reply, he seemed to shrink a little. Marinette almost reached for her book to apologize for invading into his family business, but Adrien wrote something down first.

_ “It was as much my fault as his. He actually made it to class on time.” _

Marinette was about to reply that Felix didn't have a limp, but she didn't want to upset Adrien more. Instead, she tried to look at a positive.

_ “At least you don't have to be bound to Chloe’s whims anymore.” _

Adrien read over the reply, mixed feelings all vying for his attention. On the one hand, Marinette was right; he wouldn't have to play lapdog for Chloe to keep in her graces. Keeping his distance would probably make her far happier.

But on the flip side, Chloe and Felix were his father’s eyes and ears. If he didn't have the chance to gain their approval... 

Adrien didn't want to speculate about that. He glanced at Marinette, pen between her lips as she tried to focus on lessons. He craved her approval too, but it was different. He wanted her praise, not just as her partner but as her… friend? Could he genuinely call her his friend after only one day? Would she even want to remain his friend if she knew all the details of how he came to Dupont? 

That he had seen her sneak into the school after an Akuma fight and begged his father to let him attend the same school? 

That he knew she was his Ladybug and hadn't told her because he couldn't risk losing her trust?

But what did Adrien know about trust? His life was surrounded by lies, partial truths, and a lifetime of justifications.

The fact that Hawkmoth hadn't targeted him was a sign that his baseline living- the pain and loneliness- was lower than others’ breaking points. That or even Hawkmoth didn’t want to pay attention to him. 


	15. Chapter 15

Marinette watched Adrien leave the school. He wasn’t limping as much now, but she still felt something was off about him. At his side was his cousin Felix, and Chloe, who was clinging to the British exchange student's arm. She shook her head.

As much as she worried about her new friend, especially since Chloe was clearly involved somehow, it wasn't her main focus right now. No, currently she needed to talk with Tikki. She also needed to find out about Chat Noir and why he was missing at today’s Akuma attack. Plagg, his kwami, had been frustratingly vague about that. 

The bakery was busy as usual, her parents calling in greeting as she headed up the stairs. 

“Marinette, you did so well today!” Tikki squealed as she floated from Marinette’s purse. The chosen shrugged. She didn’t feel like she had done good. 

“I needed Chat,” Marinette replied, “I mean, Plagg was great and all, but… He’s not my partner.” 

She watched her kwami sigh, before floating to sit on her sewing machine. Marinette took a seat on her chair, waiting for the kwami to speak again. Did the little goddess know something she didn’t?

“Angst Tea was difficult for you. It made you think of things that you keep in the back of your mind,” Tikki said calmly, “But, imagine if that beam had hit someone who thought like that all the time.” 

Marinette shuddered, she didn’t want to think of that. It had been hard enough to be forced into that mindset with just her random thoughts. Suddenly, she stiffened.

“Wait, you mean Chat?” Marinette asked, putting together the kwami’s meaning. 

Tikki gave a little nod. “Some people are so used to their pain, that they no longer struggle to hide it, Marinette.”

Marinette looked at her desktop; the background was a close up of Chat Noir smiling in his usual playful smirk. She couldn’t imagine her sweet kitty being sad and hurt. But perhaps he was just good at hiding it. 

“What can I do Tikki? Both he and Adrien are so alike. I want to help them, but, how? How do I help them without being so...” she couldn’t find the words to finish. Tikki smiled sadly at her chosen, before floating over to grab a cookie from the plate her parents had left before she arrived. 

“Just be there for them. A good friend is worth more than anything,” the kwami told her sagely. 

Marinette turned her computer on to start her school work. It only lasted an hour, before she looked at her kwami. 

“Do you think Chat and I should have a patrol tonight?” she asked curiously. Tikki thought for a moment before nodding her head. Her magic during their school day had made it possible for Adrien to get around without the amount of pain he had felt earlier. Plagg’s abilities could handle the rest.

“I don’t see the problem. It could ease the citizens after the Akuma today.” Tikki explained, before giving her holder a knowing smile, “And you can check on your partner.” Marinette ducked her head in her hair, before returning to her work. The quicker she finished her report, the sooner she could formulate a plan for her meeting with Chat. 

She needed to make sure both the blond boys in her life felt cared for, in whatever way she was able to show it. 

“Marinette, I don’t think your teacher would appreciate Chat Noir becoming the king of France,” Tikki suddenly commented as she eyed her chosen’s screen. Marinette squeaked when she noticed her mistake. 

“Thanks, Tikki. What would I do without you?” Marinette smiled. Tikki flew up to cuddle against her chosen’s cheek. 

“You would show the whole school you had a crush on Chat Noir,” the kwami teased, causing Marinette to ignore her with reddening face.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien sat on his couch as Plagg hovered lazily in the air chewing on some cheese. Whatever had happened after he returned to class, his feet had stopped bleeding and he could walk with only a mild limp again.

Felix didn't seem to notice his cousin's miraculous recovery as they made their way back home.

“Was it a mistake to get to know Marinette like this?” Adrien suddenly broke the silence, “As Adrien, I mean…” 

She had no choice to know Chat Noir; they were heroes bound together by whatever force granted them the kwamis. But, she didn’t deserve to be bound to Adrien Agreste. He was a caged doll, a liar, unworthy. His mental health was something even a villain didn’t want to deal with. **He** was something no one wanted to deal with. 

Plagg didn’t reply, which caused Adrien to sigh. 

“I love her Plagg,” he said, shaking his head, “but she would be far happier without me…”

That comment made the kwami glance over. Plagg had heard thoughts like that from previous holders, followed by memories he tried to forget.

His kitten deserved happiness, and he would make sure he got it before it was too late.


	16. Chapter 16

Chat Noir noticed Ladybug on the school rooftop, her pigtails swaying in the light breeze as she looked over the city. She had left him a message through their communicators that she wanted to meet him tonight, where they had their Akuma battle against Stoneheart. 

Guilt held him as he soundlessly landed behind her. What was he going to say to her? How was he going to justify leaving her to fight Angst Tea alone? She hadn’t sounded angry on her message, but he knew that disappointment wasn’t always audible.

“Good evening, M’lady, ” he started, hoping a good enough apology would follow. But, before he could even formulate a new thought, she ran to him with her arms raised. He instinctively flinched, but she didn’t seem to notice as she wrapped her arms tight around his shoulders. 

“I’m so glad you came,” she said, her voice filled with relief, “I was hoping you’d suit up tonight.”

He held her close, trying to process her welcome. She wasn’t upset with him? She actually wanted to see him? She pulled away all too soon and looked up with him with a smile. 

“Come on,” she told him, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. His heartbeat quickened in his chest. He couldn’t feel her hand through their gloves, but he hadn’t forgotten how her grip felt when she held his hand earlier that day. Quickly, he pushed that thought away, not wanting to think too hard about their interactions outside of the masks. 

The partners turned a corner, and Chat’s mind froze in shock. A blanket was laid out on the rooftop, a box settled in the middle, while a couple of candles illuminated the area that street lights couldn't reach, casting the scene in a soft glow. 

Ladybug gently pulled him down with her, and -not for the first time- Adrien was thankful for his kwami-induced healing.

“I hope you’re at least a little hungry,” his lady commented, pulling the box onto her lap. Now that they were closer, he could see the logo of Dupain-Cheng on the lid as she opened it, revealing an assortment of small macarons. Chat’s mouth watered as the smells of chocolate and cream mixed with fruitier flavors. He was sure he hadn’t eaten anything make solely of sugar and empty carbs before. Laws kept models from being too thin, but that didn’t mean his diet wasn’t restrictive. 

He reached for the box, but his hand stopped midway. Was there one she expected him to grab? Ladybug, noticing his hesitation, offered him a smile.

“The Dupain-Chengs are known for their macarons, so I just took what was left before they closed up for the night.”

She pulled out a pink and red macaron for herself before offering her partner the box. Following her lead, he took an orange pastry into his black claws before popping it into his mouth. The flavor of passion fruit danced around in his mouth and he let out a long pleased hum. Ladybug giggled. She popped hers into her mouth, closing her eyes as she appreciated the taste. Then, she looked back at him, “I think the flavors are passionfruit, strawberry, chocolate cherry, and whatever the green one is.”

She grabbed the green macaron and popped it into her mouth.

“Green tea.”

  
  


They continued sampling their treats in a peaceful calm, accented by Chat’s sounds of satisfaction as he tried each flavor. He clearly didn’t eat macarons often and was enjoying the experience. 

Meanwhile, Ladybug just leaned back on her hands, eyes closed as she savored the moment. She knew why she had asked him to come out, what they needed to talk about, but she wasn’t ready to disperse the calm aura of their starlit picnic.

Nevertheless, it was a school night for the heroes under the masks, and ‘I had to make sure my partner was okay’ wasn’t going to excuse the unfinished homework on her desk at home.

“You know, it’s kind of funny. You’re the reason we’re together right now. As partners, I mean.” Her words stumbled out of her mouth a little in her nervousness. Chat didn’t seem to notice her stammer as he looked at her.

“Me?”

She nodded, looking up to the starry sky to maintain her thoughts.

“I was ready to quit that first day. Between my own self-doubts, Chloe’s snide comments, and just the pressure of having to save the city, I didn’t think that I had what it took to be the hero everyone needed me to be.”

She looked back at her partner, who was listening intently to her side of events. 

“But, you believed in me. You believed that we could defeat Stoneheart and show everyone that we could protect them.”

A gentle smile spread across her lips as she remembered the words he had told her.

_ “Even if it’s just you and me against the world, we will show everyone that we have what it takes to be true superheroes, together.” _

“I couldn’t have chosen a better partner than you, Chat,” Ladybug continued, “And, although our kwamis have both told us how vital our secret identities must remain…”

She didn’t notice how Chat slouched down at the reminder.

“...I want to be a good partner for you in the ways that I can be. I want you to know that I’m here for you, no matter what.”

  
  


Chat felt guilt pool in his gut as Ladybug showered him with unearned praise. He had missed battles, had let her get hurt. He hadn’t even followed the simplest rule of keeping her identity safe. He didn’t deserve her endorsement. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there today…” Chat said, looking out at the city silhouette to avoid her gaze.

The apology hung in the air for several seconds, dampening the mood Ladybug’s picnic had shaped. Then again, the ladybug was the force of creation, while the black cat destroyed anything they touched.

“I know you had a reason,” Ladybug said, eventually attempting to break up the uncomfortable aura. “Plagg said you were unable to be there.”

“But, I should have been,” Chat repeated, “I know you got hurt because I wasn’t there to protect you.” The Ladyblog speculated that the Akuma was emotion-based and messed with the victim’s mental state. He hated to think what ran through Marinette’s mind when Angst Tea’s blast hit her.

Ladybug shook her head. “I was just distracted and didn’t block in time, that’s all.”

Chat didn’t seem convinced. “If I had been there, you wouldn’t have taken the hit.”

“Why? Because you would have taken the blow?” Ladybug asked, incredulously.

“Without hesitating,” Chat answered, his statement sounding like a promise.

Ladybug just stared at her partner, who kept his gaze forward. Did he really just vow to use himself as a shield if the situation called for it? As flattering as his desire to protect her may have been, it was eclipsed by the fear that Chat would so readily put himself at risk. Tikki may have been right about Chat’s mental state.

“I wouldn’t want you to do that,” she admitted to him.

That caused the cat hero to look at her, emboldening her to reiterate her statement.

“I just told you that I want to be the best partner for you, and being that partner means not letting you risk your own safety to protect me.”

A small sad smile graced Chat’s lips.

“I’m flattered that you care for my safety, Milady. But we both know which of us is more vital for the safety of Paris.”

Ladybug’s eyebrows scrunched together, unable to believe what Chat was implying.

“Chat, we are partners, equals. I couldn’t do this without you. I wouldn’t be here without you.”

“You’d manage,” Chat replies, confident in her abilities, “Besides, you’re the one that has to reset everything. Anything can happen to me as long as you’re still standing in the end.”

Chat may have had a leg to stand on, if they were looking solely at their power sets. Ladybug knew they were more than what their kwami granted them.

Besides,” Chat continued, “when it was all over, you would bring me back.”

Bring him back. As if he was speaking of death rather than the non fatal blows that had primarily threatened them. He wasn't only willing to risk his health. He would sacrifice his life for her. The gravity of his admission felt like her chest was filled with heavy rocks.

  
  


Chat started to play with his ring; the rhythmic movement helped to center his thoughts. He didn’t want to frighten Ladybug with his admissions. Then again, he was telling the truth. Marinette meant everything to him; he'd die for her if he had to.

“What… what if I couldn’t?” Ladybug asked, her voice revealing how troubling their shift in topic had been for her. “What if you died, and I couldn’t save you?”

Chat looked back at his partner. She quickly brushed her eyes with her glove. She was crying. Because of him. Guilt wrapped around his heart like a boa constrictor. He struggled to reassure her.

“I’m sure you can fix anything, M’lady.”

She let out a soft scoff, muttering something under her breath so gently he didn't even think she meant to say it out loud.

“If that were true, you and Adrien wouldn't be so sad…” 


	17. Chapter 17

“I said the wrong thing, he hates me.” Marinette whimpered as she paced back and forth. Her kwami watched from the desk as she chewed on a cookie. 

“I scared him off, but did you hear him Tikki? He is willing to die for me! I can’t let him do that!” Marinette hissed falling onto her bed. 

“Chat Noirs are always like this, the kwami of destruction always picks these types of holders, broken holders.” Tikki explained. 

Broken, Chat and Adrien were broken. She hated it, she hated that the two boys she cared for shared that common word. That common world. 

“I can’t fix them, can I.” Marinette asked. Tikki’s silence had her heart clenching. She had to save her boys, she had to do something. 

“Adrien was hurt today, I don’t know how badly, but it was enough to change the color of his shoes." She wasn’t blind, she wasn’t dumb. She observed things. She was into fashion, and Adrien was a walking billboard. She took notice, yet she kept quiet. 

She let him sit beside her; she let him hide and gather himself beside her. 

“I can’t fix everything Tikki, but I can be there and let them try to fix themselves. I can be there to help them fix themselves.” She whispered as her kwami smiled. 

—————

“I’m doomed, I can’t love her, she’s too good for me.” Adrien wailed, his voice muffled as he clung to his pillow. Plagg was on the side table eating his cheese. 

“I’m messed up, I’m broken. My father beats me, I’m a walking doll, an advertisement for my father.” He sighed, rolling over to face the ceiling. His butt and soles of his feet hurt like hell, marked by his father. Punished for trying to be human. 

“I love her Plagg,” Adrien whispered, closing his eyes. He loved her, he replayed their rooftop talk, her words. God, her words, they echoed in his head. The warmth and happiness turned to guilt. 

“I can’t love her,” he cried. Plagg swallowed the rest of his cheese before shaking his head. This kitten was changing his mind enough to cause whiplash. 

“If she knew the truth! Plagg, she hates the idea of me dying as her partner, imagine if she knew the other me, _this_ me, was like I am!” Adrien wailed. Plagg glared before floating up in front of his chosen. 

“Kid, she loves you, you love her, I _get_ it. Now please, shut up about the gooey lovey stuff. It’s giving me indigestion.” Plagg pouted. “Cheese isn’t like this. With cheese, everything is purrfect.” 

“Marinette is perfect,” Adrien whispered. He wanted to love her, ignore the guilt, and just hold her. To be selfish for once and want her. 

“She’s my cheese,” he whispered softly. Plagg smiled, shaking his head as his tail swished back and forth. His kitten was happy for now. 

Adrien swatted at his kwami just as there was a rapt at his bedroom door. Plagg wilted as he quickly hid. 

“Enter,” Adrien called. He waited as the door opened and Nathalie walked in. 

“Gabriel has arranged for a student contest at Francis DuPont. It will be a derby hat competition that you will be wearing at the fall fashion show.” Nathalie announced. Adrien nodded as he agreed to the new schedule, not that he had a choice. Nathalie turned to leave before he let himself collapse on the bed. 

“And there goes the cheese box.” Plagg hissed, avoiding the hand of his chosen as it swiped at the kwami. 

————

Tikki sat on the balcony railing overlooking Paris. She remembered her time with Joan of Arc, her last time in Paris. Marinette and Joan were much the same, she just hoped that similarity wasn’t so similar. The outcome couldn’t be the same, Tikki couldn’t handle that again. 

Sleeping under her, the chosen Ladybug, searching the stars above, where her other ladybug chosens. 

“No wonder Plagg focuses on cheese,” Tikki sighed. 


	18. Chapter 18

Marinette rushed up the stairs of her school, a croissant in her mouth as if she had come out of a cliche anime opening. It was okay, though, she told herself; she had stayed awake developing plans to help both Adrien and Chat Noir before Tikki nearly pushed her into bed long past midnight. One such gesture was carried in the box under her left arm as she ran through the doors. 

Suddenly, she ran into someone, hard. 

“Oof.”

The motion returned to her body, and she stumbled back until she dropped onto her butt, the box falling and scattering the macrons she had brought in for Adrien (and the rest of her class).

“I’m sorry,” she said, looking up to see who she had collided with. Adrien?

A second Adrien came into view behind the first, causing Marinette to realize her initial mistake. It was Felix she had collided with. His grey-green eyes studied her without recognition, while the real Adrien’s gaze was a warm green and filled with concern. 

It was startling just how similar the cousins looked at first glance.

Adrien’s arm was partly extended to her before he glanced at his cousin. Almost like he was looking for permission. Felix barely paid Adrien a glimpse before he offered his hand to the girl.

“No, I’m sorry. I was just speaking with my cousin and wasn’t paying attention to our surroundings.”

Marinette tentatively grabbed his palm, noticing how Adrien had rescinded his offer, pushing his hands in his jean pockets.

“It’s not your fault that I’m a klutz,” Marinette replied before looking down at the ruined macrons. Felix gave Adrien a look before the French boy knelt to pick up her mess. Marinette crouched down to help him.

“There’s no need to clean up after me,” she told him, but Adrien merely kept his eyes on his task. When he shifted to reach a treat that had tried to roll away, a flash of pain flickered over his face. 

“Are you okay?” she asked. He gave a quick head movement, but she couldn’t determine if it was to agree with her. When the macrons had been gathered up, Marinette grabbed one of the box’s undamaged ones and offered it to Adrien.

His eyes lit up until Felix spoke up.

“Ah, you probably shouldn’t have that, Ren. Model diet and all that.”

“One macaron isn’t going to hurt anyone,” Marinette argued, before winking at the kneeling boy beside her, “I won’t tell.”

Adrien gave her a smile that seemed sadder than before.

“That’s very kind of you, Marinette. But Felix is right.”

“Oh, okay…” Marinette replied, taking back her offer. How assumptive of her to assume that since Chat Noir had liked her baking that Adrien would as well.

“It is a shame,” Felix mentioned, extending his hand out once again, “They are almost as pretty as you.”

“Oh.” Marinette’s face flooded with heat as she looked away from both boys, allowing him to help her back to her feet, “Well, they were clade for mass- I mean, made for class- so you can have one true- too.” She pushed the box towards Felix refusing to move her eyes from the floor.

The box became marginally lighter as Felix took one of the pastries and taking a bite with a delighted hum. 

“These are amazing. Just as sweet as the girl who brought them.”

Marinette stifled the squeak that tried to pass her lips. She was never this flustered by compliments before. Then again, the only person who had ever openly flirted with her was her partner.

She risked a glance at the blond who was finishing his macaron, eyes closed and humming in satisfaction similar to a certain cat the night before. Was it even possible?

Sure, they were both taller than her, but most people were. They were both blond, with smirks that covered half of their face. Could Felix be Chat? 

Did he know who she was? 

Was this all some kind of game to drive her crazy?

Felix opened his eyes, catching her gaze, and had the audacity to wink at her.

Marinette’s heart stuttered.

“See you guys in class!’ she stammered, before running away to hide her embarrassment. Perhaps, Tikki could calm her down before she combusted.

  
  
  


Adrien watched as Marinette disappeared within the sea of students. He wanted to run after her, but he knew better. He looked over at Felix, who licked his lower lip.

“You would have liked that macaron, Cousin. It was passion fruit.”

Adrien tried to ignore how his stomach ached from a missed breakfast as he crossed his arms over himself.

“Why are you messing with Marinette?”

Felix cocked his head. “Messing with her? I was only stating facts about her. You do agree that she’s pretty, don’t you?”

So, that was his game; to use her to hurt him.

“Leave her alone,” he tried to demand, but it came out more like a request. They both knew who had the power in their dynamic.

“No, I don’t think I will,” the brit replied, “The game has only started, and I've never lost to you.”

Adrien kept his mouth shut and his eyes averted, lest his cousin notices the anger filling them. Marinette wasn’t some game or prize. She was so much more than those things.

He only hoped their friendship wasn’t going to be another thing his revered cousin charmed away from him.


	19. Chapter 19

Marinette sat with her face buried in her hands as Tikki floated above her. 

“I’m doomed, Tikki what do I do? Felix is Chat!” Marinette hissed. The kwami sighed as she rested on her chosen’s shoulder. 

“Marinette, don’t forget, you don’t know Chat that well yet. This boy could just act like a hero. You and he are very popular among the Parisian youth, remember?” Tikki smiled. Marinette blushed, knowing what her kwami meant, but something about Felix reminded her of Chat. 

“But, I see nothing wrong with dating him if you wish,” the kwami continued, hiding quickly when the bathroom door opened. 

“Marinette? Girl are you in here? Class is about to start.” Alya said as she approached Marinette’s stall. 

“Yeah, I’m coming,” she replied, gathering herself and quickly joining her friend. Alya raised a brow when she saw the state her friend was in. 

“Why the blush?” Alya asked, leaning in closer. Marinette chuckled, pushing the girl away slightly. 

“Nothing,” she smiled, the classroom getting closer. 

“Yeah ok, but something  _ is  _ up,” Alya smirked, opening the door for the two as they went to their respected seats. Adrien was already seated, his head down as he idly drew circles on his paper. Marinette smiled as she took her seat beside him, passing him a macaroon subtly. 

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” she whispered. Adrien smiled, taking the treat and stuffing the whole thing in his mouth. It made her wonder if he even ate sometimes, or did his model diet not let him? The class was called to attention making Marinette look forward, her sight drifting towards Felix sitting at the front of the room.

Her chin rested in her hand as she struggled to see what he was doing. A vague thought of asking Adrien crossed her mind, they were cousins after all. She smiled, her imagination of a future with this possible Chat Noir, filling her mind. Comparing Felix and Chat Noir from every moment they had been together. 

Her smile became a frown though when she realized Tikki would be against her telling Chat the truth. She was already annoyed at something the cat partner had done. She was so lost in her head, she had almost missed the teacher calling her name, it was Adrien’s gentle nudge, that drew her attention. 

“Miss, Dupain-Cheng, can you tell us the difference between true love’s kiss and a normal kiss?” Madam Bustier asked. Marinette blushed, her eyes locking on her desk as she opened her mouth to explain. When nothing came out, Felix’s voice softly answered instead. 

“A true love’s kiss will break any spell, whereas, a regular kiss, will do nothing.” Felix recited. Marinette blushed harder as he looked back at her and smiled. She swore she heard a low growl, but Rose’s voice distracted her as she gushed over the idea of a true loves kiss. Marinette couldn’t help but wish the true love thing was true as well. It fueled her imagination even more. 

When Lunch began, she met up with Nino and Alya, watching as Felix talked with Chloe, Lila, and Adrien. She was about to follow her friends out the door when a throat cleared behind them. 

“Felix?” Nino asked looking at the blond. Marinette smiled as Felix greeted them. 

“Is it alright if I join you?” he asked making Alya and Nino exchange looks. 

“Sure, we were just going to get some lunch at a local cafe,” Marinette said quietly. 

~~~~~~~~~

Adrien watched his cousin walk away with Marinette, Chloe huffing and complaining as Lila held her back. He was about to suggest following them when Kim approached them. The athletic built teen was red and awkward as the girls glared at him. Adrien could see Max hidden behind a pillar watching his friend.

“Um, Chloe, I was wondering if you would be my date to the school dance at the end of the month,” Kim asked, his voice shaking slightly. Adrien’s heart sank as he knew the answer. As Chloe laughed and rejected the poor boy, Adrien snuck away already knowing of what would come next...


	20. Chapter 20

Marinette played with the strap of her purse, hoping to work through her nervous energy as she walked. She was on a date with Felix. 

Kind of. 

Okay, not entirely, but that didn’t stop the blush from lingering on her cheeks. He had asked to eat lunch with her after all, so that had to mean something, right? Then again, considering his other option seemed to be with Chloe, who clung to him like gum to the underside of a school desk, perhaps he just wanted to get away from her.

She looked at Felix, who was now sitting across from her at a table at an outdoor cafe a block from the school. His charming smile caused her heart to flutter, reminding her of the one her partner used.

Though, as the ravenette studied it, something about it seemed off. Chat’s smirk was just as charismatic as his (possibly) unmasked counterpart, but there was something else underneath. Something Felix’s smile seemed to lack at the moment.

Just as she tried to pin-point what the difference could be, something red and black came into view overtop them. Looking up, Marinette saw a winged man, adorned in broken-hearts and holding a bow and arrow. His darkened eyes scanned over the startled customers until falling on a couple who looked to be mid-proposal before his intrusion.

“I will show all of Paris that Love is something that can be taken as easily as it can be given.’”

He pulled back the string of his bow before firing an arrow into the chest of the man. His lips appeared to be covered in black lipstick, and the cautious look in his eyes was replaced with hatred that he pointed at his partner.

“You’re stupid if you think I’d want to marry you. I’d rather throw that ring into the Seline than wear it on my finger.”

The woman recoiled at his words, but with another quick arrow, she fired back with her own cutting comments.

Marinette pulled her gaze away from the newly scorned couple, ducking under the table in an attempt to scope out a quick getaway until she returned in her spots. Nino had somehow successfully dragged a news-focused Alya to the relative safety of the cafe interior. Marinette made a mental note to thank him later.

Meanwhile, Felix had disappeared in the chaos as the Akuma continued his assault on love. Hopefully, her partner-in-leather would arrive without sporting noir lipstick.

Marinette broke into a run as the patio cleared, weaving around feuding couples and friends until she entered an alleyway.

She opened her purse, freeing Tikki. 

“Alright, let’s show this foe the power of love. Tikki spots on!”

Marinette felt the familiar transformation from school girl to superhero overcome her, but before the pink and red glow vanished from her side, she was struck with a single emotion.

Hatred.

\---

Meanwhile, from his underground lair, Hawkmoth let the anger and pain from his Akuma rumble over him as Dark Cupid caused his original brand of chaos to alert the newfound heroes of his presence. He didn’t care much about the detail of any particular Akuma’s action, merely allowing them to act until the heroes stepped into the fray. Or something interesting happened. Such as the twist of delight that stood out amidst the negativity his newest threat was feeling. 

Hawkmoth strengthened his connection with Dark Cupid.

“Any signs of Ladybug and her pet?” he asked, hoping Dark Cupid would explain himself. At times like this, he wished he could truly observe the battlefield, rather than solely feeling the emotional reactions of his pawns.

“I hit Ladybug with one of my arrows,” Dark Cupid replied.

Hawkmoth felt his own twinge of excitement, though he quickly hid it from his tone. “Did you get her earrings?”

“Shit, I knew you wanted something from her,” Dark Cupid replied, “No, but I caught her as she powered up. She’s off to spread our message of pain to the rest of the citizens.”

Notwithstanding the incompetency of the mission thus far, one detail piqued the villain’s interest.

“You saw Ladybug without her mask?”

“Yeah,” Dark Cupid said, his tone casual, “I’ve seen her around school before. Sweet person. Glad to have resolved that right away.”

“Follow her. She will most likely take down Chat Noir for us. Then, take both their Miraculous.”

“Got it,” Dark Cupid replied, his emotions reflecting his new mission.


	21. Chapter 21

Ditching Lila and Chloe was easy, they had run off the moment the Akuma was announced. He had to help his lady before something bad happened. Ducking behind a trash bin, he grabbed Plagg and uttered his transformation. A relieved sigh escaped his lips as the black suit covered him. The usual pain he felt was now dulled by the magic. He leaped from the alley and onto the rooftops, rushing towards where the Akuma had been spotted last. 

He leaped across rooftops towards the edge of town, his ears twitching as couples yelled and others screamed. It wasn’t until he heard the distinct voices of his lady and his cousin, that he turned to investigate. He landed on the adjacent roof, watching as his spotted lady approached his scared cousin, trapped against a wall as Ladybug approached him. Her raven hair was down, framing her heart-shaped face, her usual red lips were black with lipstick. 

“I hate you, that false smile, how you pretend you are alright when you are not. It’s annoying to me.” Ladybug hissed, approaching Felix, spinning her yo-yo at her side. Chat’s ears lowered against his head as his tail curled against his leg. His lady hated him? His princess was disappointed in him. Worse, she thought Felix was him. Ladybug was now inches from Felix, anger in her blue eyes. 

“Who are you talking about!” Felix panicked, trying to escape the heroine. Ladybug ignored him, sending out her yo-yo, only for Chat’s staff to intervene. Both looked over to the black cat, he held out his staff, his eyes on Ladybug. Those green acid eyes were filled with sadness as he looked at his lady. 

“Chat Noir, you actually came to this fight? Not hiding like a scardy cat?” she purred, pulling back her weapon as Felix ran off in fear. Chat lowered his baton, offering a smile. 

“No, my lady, I came to help you,” he said calmly. Ladybug narrowed her eyes before the Akuma landed beside her.

“Take his miraculous, he doesn’t deserve it,” the Akuma ordered making Ladybug nod before launching after her ex-partner. Chat yelped before launching out of the way, blocking each attack his lady sent him. He had to find a way to break the spell, he could do nothing to help Paris as Chat Noir...

~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~

Felix panted as he entered the lobby of the grande hotel. He clutched his chest, unsure of just why Ladybug had come after him, he needed to find Marinette, solidify his plan. The Akuma had not been timely, an unfortunate detour, but one he could overcome easily enough. 

“Fi-Fi!” Chloe called as she raced towards him, Lila approaching at a much slower pace. Felix brushed and straightened his shirt before looking bored at the two girls. 

“Did you manage to get her?” Lila asked as Chloe hung off the aristocrat. He shook his head before looking out one of the many windows.

“The Akuma interfered,” he replied before looking at Lila with a glare. “Did you leash Adrien?” he asked. Lila had the decency to look ashamed. She had failed just like him. 

“We can try again later, we all know how timid and submissive the toy is. Gabriel won’t mind this slight setback.” Chloe smiled, pulling herself away from Felix and tossing back her hair. “Besides, we still have tonight, he has to come home sometime right?” 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chat hid, taking a deep breath before letting his transformation fall. Ladybug was after Chat Noir, he needed to be Adrien for a moment to form a plan. He scanned the skies as Plagg ate. This Akuma was turning love to hate, she was focused on him, Chat him. Did that mean she loved his alter ego? He dared to hope before that warmth turned cold. He couldn’t date, he couldn’t put her in that position. He was worthless, a doll for his father. 

No, Adrien was a doll, Chat Noir was free, he was able to love who he wanted. He smiled, oblivious to the shadow above him, not until it was too late and the cord of a yo-yo wrapped around his thin frame, cutting into his skin...


End file.
